¿Aceptación? Más bien resignación
by Mstica
Summary: El deseo de sus corazones fuè lo que las transportò la ultima vez pero... ¿Què pasarìa si ahora eso no fuese suficiente? Resignadas a seguir con sus vidas, las Guerreras crecen en el Mundo Mìstico. ¿Podràn ahora sobrevivir en Cèfiro despuès de tantos años
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Este fanfic está dedicado a una niña que disfrutó de esta historia cuando se la conté. A insistencia de ella, la escribí. Haré todo lo posible para poder actualizarla a diario. 

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece (lástima). Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

Introducción 

Torre de Tokio, 5 de la tarde.

Edificios, autos, personas, todo se ve tan pequeño desde esta altura, casi como si fuese parte de otro mundo.

Anais sonrió. La Torre de Tokio era el lugar perfecto para ubicar la puerta hacia Céfiro. Lástima que no supieran como abrirla.

Tres años atrás lograron regresar gracias a la fuerza de sus corazones. Su gran deseo de salvar a las personas, sin sacrificar la felicidad de una inocente joven, les permitió ser transportadas nuevamente sin la ayuda del Pilar.

Sin embargo, ya no importaba cuanto lo desearan, nada sucedía.

Desde entonces habían tomado como costumbre el reunirse una vez a la semana para intentar regresar.

Y aún nada.

- ¡Anais!- una jovencita, con el pelo tan rojo como el fuego, se abalanza hacia ella encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo- Tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Hola Lucy.

Otra chica, tan hermosa como una modelo, llega corriendo respirando agitadamente. Una vez recuperada, le dirige una mirada llena de fastidio y enojo hacia la pelirroja.

- ¡Cielos Lucy!- grita apretando un puño amenazadoramente- Te vengo siguiendo desde hace dos cuadras. ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía?

- No lo se, me gusta mucho correr.

- ¿Cómo estas Marina?- la saluda una joven rubia con anteojos.

- Hola Anais.

Las tres amigas se abrazan afectuosamente. Una vez al mes se reunían en este mismo lugar para charlar, saber de sus vidas y si, intentar regresar.

- ¿Listas?- pregunta Lucy con entusiasmo. Marina y Anais asienten y las tres se toman de las manos:

Recuerdos, tanto felices como tristes, amistades, obstáculos vencidos, alianzas hechas, amor...

Nada

De repente Marina se pone a llorar rompiendo así el círculo.

- Tranquilízate Marina- la consuela Lucy- ya lo lograremos.

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que nos hace falta? ¿Por qué no podemos regresar?

Ni Lucy ni Anais pueden responderle esa pregunta. Tal vez una parte de ellas no quería regresar, tal vez esa pizca de duda era la razón por la cual eran retenidas en este mundo, con sus familias.

- Yo creo- empezó Anais en voz muy baja, casi un susurro- que las Guerreras Mágicas solo pueden ir a Céfiro si son necesitadas. Ahora que no hay un sistema del Pilar... bueno, eso puede reducir un poco nuestras posibilidades de regresar, tal vez todas.

Lucy se estremece. No volver, esa idea la asustaba más que nada y el recuerdo de un guerrero de ojos violetas y cabello negro la obligaba a no rendirse.

- Tal vez eso sea cierto- comienza a decir- pero no significa que debamos perder las esperanzas- y sonriendo nuevamente palmea las espaldas de sus amigas con una fuerza renovadora- Vamos chicas, vallamos a tomar algo. Otro día lo intentaremos nuevamente y estoy segura de que funcionará.

Marina niega con la cabeza- No Lucy, yo ya no puedo más. Cada vez que vengo aquí, cada vez que fracasamos es como si ... no se, como si poco a poco mi corazón fuese muriendo ahogado en tristeza. No podría soportar intentarlo una vez más y no lograr nada.

- Pero Marina, tal vez..

- ¡No!- repitió firmemente- Creo... creo que es momento de aceptar que ya no regresaremos.

Anais, quien había escuchado la interacción de palabras sin decir nada, se acerca a su amiga- ¿Estas segura que quieres eso?

- ¡No, no quiero!- su cuerpo empieza a temblar suavemente- Pero simplemente ya no puedo más,- su llanto incrementa y Anais la abraza maternalmente- ya no puedo más...

- Shh, shh, está bien, Marina- la consuela su amiga- está bien.

Lucy, vencida por la tristeza, pierde el control y, sumándose al abrazo, llora con sus amigas por la esperanza perdida.

Anais voltea suavemente su rostro hacia el mirador, cada uno de sus brazos alrededor de cada una de sus amigas. Ve como el sol se esconde en el horizonte...

Un amarillo tan fuerte... tan parecido al color de sus ojos.

Pero ya no podría ser. Las tres tenían una vida aquí, sus seres queridos no soportarían perderlas.

Debían aceptar que, por más que quisiesen, no podrían volver. Por su amor y sanidad debían aceptar que Céfiro ya no era un sueño por cumplir...

Sino más bien un recuerdo.

Mientras las chicas caminaban hacia el ascensor, no pudieron notar como tres luces nacían y, con increíble velocidad salían disparadas por la ventana perdiéndose en lo infinito del cielo.

Bueno, esta es la introducción. Espero que les halla gustado y si tienen un comentario o una sugerencia me encantaría que me la diesen.

Saludos

Mstica


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece (lástima). Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

Capítulo N ° 1: Trece años, Céfiro

Rápido, más rápido. Era necesario que se apurase o no tardarían en atraparlo. El día era soleado lo cual no le facilitaba el esconderse. El jardín era una de sus mejores opciones, nadie pensaría que elegiría ese lugar en vez de uno de los milésimos cuartos del palacio.

Finalmente logró trepar a uno de los árboles que se ubicaba cerca de la fuente. Respiró aliviado, nadie lo encontraría aquí.

- ¿Qué hacés aquí, Miraki?

El chico grita sorprendido y voltea a ver una cara sonriente. Paris, el amigo de sus padres y Rey de Céfiro, se encontraba sentado confortablemente en una rama cercana a la de èl comiendo una manzana.

Miraki ubica un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que guarde silencio –Sshhh, no quiero que mamá me encuentre.

- Ah, te estás escondiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

El niño sonríe avergonzado y se rasca la punta de su nariz, hábito que sacó de Ascot y de el Rey mismo- ¿Qué te hace creer que me escondo porque hice algo malo?

Paris no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada- Si hay algo que aprendí es que este lugar sirve para esconder a los que hicieron travesuras.

Miraki lo mira sospechosamente- ¿Eso quiere decir que tu también te estas escondiendo por que hiciste algo malo?

- Ejem, no exactamente- Paris se queda sin habla por unos segundos. Este mocoso podía ser muy listo, a veces.- Mira yo no te delato si tu no me delatas a mi. ¿Hecho?

- Hecho.

- Además,- aclara- no creo que nadie nos encuentre aquí. Este es el último lugar en el que nos buscaran.

- ¡Conque ahí están!

Tanto la expresión del chico como la del Rey de Céfiro se congelan. Abajo, al pié del árbol, estaba parada Caldina con rostro de pocos amigos.

- Estas en graves problemas jovencito. ¿Sabes cuanto me costó calmar a las cocineras por tu pequeña broma?

- Mamá, he.. yo solo estaba jugando.

- Meter sapos en la olla donde se cocina la cena no es un juego Miraki.

Paris empieza a reírse pero se detiene al ver que Caldina no está dispuesta a dejarlo bromear sobre esto.

- Baja de ahí ahora mismo- ordena a su hijo de 6 años- y ve con tu tío Ascot hasta que yo valla a buscarte.

Miraki obedece y se desliza hasta el suelo, se despide de Paris agitando el brazo y se marcha corriendo hacia otro de los jardines donde su tío favorito lo espera, con suerte con una de sus grandes mascotas para jugar.

- No deberías enfadarte tanto- le dice Paris mientras se dirige hacia ella con una de sus sonrisas coquetas- te ves menos bonita cuando lo haces.

- Ni creas que te salvaras con halagos- le interrumpe firmemente- Guru Clef te ha estado buscando todo el día. Además,- agrega- se que el chico saca esas ideas de las historias que le cuentas de cuando eras niño.

Paris alza las manos en defensa- Yo nunca le dije nada de sapos. Si tiene que ver con animales, reptiles o insectos la idea se la dio Ascot.

-Como sea- dice Caldina cambiando de tema- Este no fue un día tranquilo para mi. Se supone que solo vendría aquí por unos minutos a traerle algo a Ráfaga y me encuentro con que tengo que ayudar a buscar al Rey por que se escapó de una reunión que tenía con sus consejeros. Luego, como si fuera poco, las cocineras casi me arrancan la cabeza por que mi hijo estuvo envenenando la comida con sapos.

- Lo siento- se disculpa- Si quieres puedo acompañarte a ti y a Miraki de regreso a tu Villa.

Caldina lo mira sorprendida- Cielos, realmente quieres escaparte de esa reunión.

El Rey de Céfiro suspira con disgusto- Simplemente no quiero estar en ella. Ya se de que hablaran: que soy el rey, Céfiro necesita una reina, que es necesario dar un heredero, bla, bla bla.

Caldina no puede evitar sonreír a esto. Era cierto, esos hombres ya estaban empezando a ser una molestia. Incluso Guru Clef, con su infinita paciencia, estaba cansándose de escuchar sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez. Pero Paris ya no era más un jovencito, era todo un hombre. Su espalda era más ancha y su voz más gruesa. Si bien su corte de pelo no había cambiado, sus facciones se habían acentuado haciéndolo ver más maduro. Claro que, a veces, su comportamiento les hacía creer que no había crecido nada en todos estos años.

- No te preocupes por ellos. Es lo único que pueden hacer, hablar y hablar.

Paris sonríe. Caldina siempre lograba alegrar a todos. Era una lástima que ya no viviese en el castillo. Una vez que ella y Ráfaga se casaron, compraron una pequeña Villa en la que ella se encargaba de organizar y comercializar la cosecha mientras que Ráfaga cumplía su deber en el castillo como capitán del ejército. Era un bonito lugar con campos y establos a dos horas a caballo de distancia, 15 minutos si tomabas una de las criaturas mágicas de Guru Clef o Ascot.

- Será mejor que busques a Guru Clef. Estaba preocupado de que te hallas ido al pueblo de nuevo.

Paris se golpea mentalmente. El pueblo¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

- Ya es tarde y me tengo que ir. Ve con Guru Clef y no te preocupes por esos charlatanes. Cuando tengas tiempo libre ven a visitarme y te mostraré como está improvisando la cosecha.

- Claro- responde Paris- ¿y que te parece un juego de cartas después?

Caldina le guiña el ojo- Solo si estas dispuesto a perder todo tu dinero.

- Hey, me estoy haciendo muy bueno. La última vez solo lograste sacarme la mitad.

-¡Jojojojojo, nadie le gana a la hermosa Caldina!- y con eso se retira dejando a un extrañado rey en medio del jardín. Parecía que nada haría a Caldina cambiar su manera de ser.

Se sacudió algunas hojas que se habían enganchado en su pantalón y un sonido seco lo detuvo. Una de las piedras mágicas se cayó de su bolsillo. No solo era una de las piedras, era SU piedra. Aquella que le obsequió dos veces, aquella que regresó a sus manos las dos veces en que ella se fue.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. Ella estaba en su mundo, feliz y protegida por sus amigos y familiares. Ya había hecho paz consigo mismo diciéndose que no volvería a verla. Que lo mejor era olvidar.

Pero era tan difícil.

¿Cómo olvidarla si todo lo que lo rodeaba le hacía recordar a ella? Sobre todo ahora, en tiempos de paz. Ella siempre reflejaba paz. Tan dulce, tan serena, tan llena de bondad y amor. ¿Qué reina sería mejor que ella?

Anais, su dulce y amada Anais.

Ni hablar, empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo donde un mago lo estaba esperando. Antes era gracioso que Guru Clef le retara, quien no se ríe con ver a un niño de 12 años reprimiéndote. Pero, desde que el se permitió dejar que su cuerpo tomara la figura de un hombre de 30 años, ya no era divertido. Es más, podía llegar a ser bastante fastidioso.

Justo cuando iba a empezar con su ya muy conocida disculpa, Guru Clef lo detiene- Mira, se que es un martirio escucharlos. Pero es tu deber hacerlo, no el mío. Así que ten más consideración la próxima vez.

Paris sonríe mientras le palmea afectuosamente la espalda- No te preocupes Clef, la próxima vez te llevaré conmigo.

El mago lo mira fastidiado- No me refería a eso.

- Pero yo si. ¿Alguna noticia de Latis?

- Si, llegará mañana con los reportes de Autozán, Faren y Cizeta.

- Perfecto.

* * *

El basto y profundo espacio, ya había visto este paisaje muchas veces. Ya se estaba cansando de esto. No importaba cual era su ubicación, todo siempre se vería igual: estrellas, uno o dos planetas, el oscuro y silencioso vacío. Latis, el único esgrimista mágico de Céfiro cumplía con el rol de Embajador de Céfiro. 

Debido a sus experiencias con sus viajes pasados, el mismo se había ofrecido para ser mediador entre Céfiro y los planetas aliados. No era un trabajo difícil, pero si era necesario que lo hiciese alguien de confianza tanto por parte de el rey de Céfiro como por parte de los otros planetas. Era una gran oportunidad para estudiar diferentes técnicas usadas y, así, extender sus conocimientos y mejorar.

Además, era algo que lo mantenía con la mente ocupada... sobre todo para no pensar en ella.

Lucy

Era gracioso. La primera vez que empezó a explorar mundos fue por el inminente problema que ocasionaría Zagato al raptar a la princesa Esmeralda. Ese era una situación a la que esperaba escapar ya que estarían enfrentándose su deber por mantener a la princesa protegida y el bienestar de Céfiro y el deber que le infringía su propia sangre de apoyar a su hermano.

Y ahora que Céfiro vivía en paz sin el peso de cargar con el injusto sistema del Pilar, el decidía volver a irse solo porque no soportaría establecerse en ningún lugar sin que ella estuviese a su lado.

- Señor, el capitán me manda a decirle que en 10 horas estaremos llegando al planeta Céfiro.

Latis asiente con la cabeza y ve al tripulante retirarse.

Será apenas el amanecer cuando llegue.

* * *

Guru Clef caminaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual siempre parecía verse afectado por el comportamiento de aquellos que actuaban inmaduramente. Después de todo el lío que provocó el rey, el solo se disponía a cenar tranquilo y retirarse a dormir. Claro, eso hubiese pasado si el hijo de Caldina y Ráfaga no hubiese arruinado su cena poniendo sapos en ella. 

Guru Clef pasó una mano por su cabello como si con eso pudiese quitarle la frustración. Siempre fue así. De niño, Latis también fue todo un trabajo. Era como si su energía nunca acabara, corriendo de aquí para allá sin avisar a donde iría ni a el ni a Zagato. Increíble pensar que ese niño era ese hombre tan serio al cual nadie veía sonreír.

Después fue Presea, saltando todo el tiempo y amenazando con cocinar a Nikona. Guru Clef sonrió tristemente. De haber sabido que no volvería a verla le hubiese dicho cuanto le divertía verla tirándole las orejas al animalito.

Claro que después llegó su hermana. Aunque aún no había confesado su verdadero nombre, esta nueva Presea no era nada comparada con la verdadera. Por suerte solo aquellos que la conocieron bien podían notarlo, los cuales eran la princesa Esmeralda y el.

Después conoció a Marina, esa terca y mimada niña que le dio pelea ni bien lo conoció. El humor de Guru Clef se alivianó al recordar a la Guerrera del Agua. Era extraño, si bien el se encariñó con las tres Guerreras Mágicas, le tomó 3 años después de su partida el darse cuenta que su afecto por Marina era mucho más profundo.

Pero ya era tarde. Tiempo atrás pasó muchas noches de desvelo buscando entre viejos libros todo lo relacionado con "Las Guerreras Mágicas". No tenía caso, siempre encontraba lo mismo: "las Guerreras Mágicas llegarán para salvar a Céfiro" o "ellas acudirán al rescate". No había otra forma de invocarlas o contactarse con ellas. Tal vez era mejor así. Si la única forma de verlas de nuevo era poniéndolas a luchar, entonces prefería que se quedaran el "Mundo Místico". Ahí podían crecer a salvo sin tener que verse en la obligación de pelear.

Guru Clef se detiene mirando una de las ventanas del castillo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellas se fueron, casi trece años. Sabía que no era el único que deseaba verlas de nuevo. Paris no decía nada, pero el sabía que la razón por la cual no quería discutir el tema de un compromiso era porque inconscientemente esperaba que Anais volviese. O el que Latis viajara tanto era porque no soportaba establecerse sin Lucy.

Trece años

Era muy difícil no preguntarse que habìa sido de sus vidas.

* * *

Las criaturas se movían silenciosamente, agrupándose en un pequeño claro del bosque. Eran pocas, pero poco a poco se hacían más fuertes. En el centro, tres figuras, las cuales resaltaban entre todas, charlaban entre si. 

- ¿Crees que ya es momento?

- Su desesperanza ya ha llegado a un punto máximo, tanto por ellas como por los que están aquí.

- Entonces que así sea- dijo la tercera- después de esta noche Céfiro ya no estará en paz. Y nosotras cumpliremos con el cometido de nuestra existencia.

* * *

¿Qué pasó con las Guerreras en estos últimos años? 

¿Quiénes eran esas figuras y qué planean?

Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo. Si tienen una sugerencia o una queja, no duden en escribir.

Mstica


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece (lástima). Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

Trece años, Mundo Mìstico

**La documentalista. África**

Quieta, debía tener mucha paciencia si quería captar el momento indicado. Había estado recostada entre la densa vegetación por casi 2 horas, estudiando la manada que venían observando desde hace 2 días. Ya casi...ya casi...

click

Listo, la ultima foto necesaria para terminar su investigación. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era editar todos los videos y revelar las fotos, después seleccionaría lo más importante y necesario para hacer su documental.

- Señorita Shidou- la llamó su asistente cuando la vio llegar al campamento- menos mal que está aquí, el guía está furioso porque volvió a irse sin compañía.

- No te preocupes Yamaky- lo calmó mientras entraba a su carpa y guardaba la cámara que estaba colgada a su cuello- no me pasó nada malo.

- Claro que no le pasó nada malo- ambos voltearon sus cabezas en dirección a la persona que había hablado- aunque me es difícil admitirlo señorita, usted tiene un don especial con los animales: no importa cuanto se acerque, ellos parecen aceptarla solo por el simple hecho de que no provoca ningún disturbio en su ambiente. Es como si supiese hablar su mismo idioma.

Nabu, el guía de la expedición, era uno de los más recomendados por la agencia. Desde que vio por primera vez a la mujer de pelo rojo, tuvo sus dudas. Pero estas fueron disipadas al reconocer el profesionalismo e independencia de la joven. Ella seguía todas sus recomendaciones al pié de la letra y agregaba las suyas propias sin causar ningún error. Además, a diferencia de otras personas, esta mujer no se quejaba por tener que pasar la noches en la intemperie, ensuciarse o hacer actividades que requerían una increíble cantidad de energía.

- Sé que usted puede arreglárselas sola señorita, pero el seguro no me cubrirá si no sigue mis advertencias. Así que trate de no volver a irse sola.

- Esta bien Nabu, te pido disculpas. De todas formas ya no es necesario, esa fue la última vez. Mañana partimos de vuelta al pueblo y para la semana que viene Yamaky y yo estaremos de vuelta en Tokio.

- Menos mal- suspira Yamaky- no me malentiendan, pero no estoy hecho para esta clase de trabajos, prefiero hacer los simples documentales que nos tocan en la ciudad.

Lucy le sonrió a su nuevo asistente, algún día tendría que decirle a Yamaky que la mayoría de los documentales que ella hacía se llevaban a cabo en el ambiente natural de el animal que se estaba investigando. Ella disfrutaba mucho explorar, sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con animales. Sus hermanos, al principio, se opusieron a que su adorada hermanita se dedicara a una carrera que la forzara a separarse de ellos tantas veces al año. Sin mencionar el peligro que podría correr en zonas inexploradas. Pero nada que dijeran hizo que ella cambiara de idea.

Ese amor por nuevos caminos fue una de las cosas que su viaje a Céfiro le había otorgado. Con el pasar de los años, Lucy ya tenía amigos en cada continente del mundo. No había quien no se llevara bien con la mujer de corazón de niña.

Claro que no estaba todo el tiempo fuera del país. Gran parte del año la pasaba en Tokio ayudando a su hermano mayor, quien se había hecho cargo del dojo de la familia, dando clases de kendo, un deporte al cual no estaba dispuesta a dejar.

Lucy entró a su carpa a empacar las pocas cosas que había llevado en su mochila. Mañana desarmaría su carpa y partirían hacia el pueblo. La noche pasó bastante lenta, últimamente le costaba mucho dormir y una vez que lo lograba sus sueños eran inentendibles. Pocas veces pudo distinguir a tres niñas que nunca había visto antes. Sin embargo, al despertar olvidaba por completo que había acontecido en el sueño.

Tal vez necesitaba de unas vacaciones. Sus hermanos adorarían tenerla por más tiempo en Tokio. Además, se estaba perdiendo los mejores años de sus sobrinos. Así es, ella era la última de los hermanos Shidou que no estaba casada y con familia propia. No que le importara, pero ya era algo fastidioso soportar a sus cuñadas cuando le presentaban a candidatos. Gracias al cielo sus hermanos se deshacían de ellos sin que ella tuviese que pronunciar palabra alguna.

Con los viajes que su carrera exigía y con los hermanos que tenía nunca aparecería un candidato lo suficientemente valiente y paciente como para querer formar una familia con ella.

No, no era eso. En los últimos años había conocido muchos hombres que cumplían con todas las características que ella buscaba: valiente, honorable y de buen corazón. Muchos de ellos vieron el brillo que ella escondía e intentaron ganar un lugar especial en su corazón.

Pero ninguno de ellos era el.

Lucy suspiró mientras se levantaba y se ponía su ropa: un pantalón cómodo de color marrón, remera blanca y chaleco de exploradora. Con el pasar del tiempo sus piernas se alargaron y su cuerpo se tonificó dejando atrás toda apariencia infantil. Su pelo estaba más corto aunque aún lo mantenía atado con una trenza.

Era muy temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo, salió de su carpa y se sentó en el pasto un poco alejada del campamento. Adoraba ver como el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, sobre todo en un lugar con tanta vegetación.

- Ni siquiera pude besarlo.

Ya no importaba, el ya debía de tener esposa, incluso hijos. Por qué habría de esperar a una niña como ella. Y aunque lo hiciese, no había forma de regresar. Toda esperanza que tuvo la había perdido diez años atrás. ¿Qué había pasado con ella¿Qué pasó con ese deseo de nunca rendirse que le había permitido convertirse en el Pilar? La chica que había viajado a Céfiro ya no era la mujer que estaba ahí.

Solo le quedaba rogar que todos en Céfiro estuviesen a salvo y felices.

Lucy se cubre los ojos mientras que el sol se asoma y la ciega

- tanta luz...

* * *

**La modelo. Paris, Francia**

Un cepillado más a su extremadamente largo pelo y ya estaba lista. Se encamina hacia la pasarela y la recibe una lluvia de flashes provenientes de las cámaras. Cómo odiaba estos eventos, prefería las sesiones en privado en las que solo hay una cámara o dos. Camina derecha, mostrándose tranquila, debía mantener una mirada indiferente que dejara una sensación de misterio. Si, a las revistas de modas les gustaba eso.

Detrás, en los vestidores la espera Joan, el famoso diseñador y amigo intimo. Lo había conocido años atrás, cuando aún estudiaba derecho en Japón.

- Muy bien querida, estuviste espléndida. Cámbiate rápido y haz que te retoquen el maquillaje que sales de nuevo en quince minutos.

Por suerte la temporada terminaba esta semana. Tal vez era tiempo de descansar. A menos que su agente la llamara, tenía un mes de vacaciones.

Una vez terminado el evento, hay una fiesta para festejar el éxito de la noche. Los últimos reporteros entrevistan al diseñador en una sala aparte.

- Señorita Ryuzaki- la llama un reportero- ¿Podría responder algunas preguntas?

No tenía muchas ganas, pero debía hacerlo. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa y pretendiendo que su cuerpo no había estado trabajando desde las 6 de la mañana, Marina asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿Podría confirmarnos si los rumores acerca de la relación que hay entre usted y el famoso actor Español, Ramiro Fuentes, son ciertos?

Marina suspira mentalmente. Este mes tocaba un actor, el mes pasado un atleta, el otro un conocido empresario. La prensa siempre creaba historias de amor con cualquier hombre con el que ella hablara más de diez minutos.

- No, yo solo trabajé con el en un par de sesiones. Mi relación con el es estrictamente profesional- eso si era mentira. Ramiro Fuentes, al igual que muchos, había estado pretendiendo entrar en su vida amorosa. Claro que sus verdaderas razones eran las de promover su propia carrera y fama saliendo con una famosa modelo, o sea, ella.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no tenía ninguna relación seria, todo era un show. Nadie era serio o realista. Toda su vida giraba en torno a lo que era la realidad y a lo que era la realidad del mundo de la moda, lo cual era lo que creía la gente y le pintaban las revistas: sus gustos, relaciones, pasatiempos.

Nadie sabía las cosas más simples acerca de su vida, tales como que practicaba esgrima, o sus verdaderas amistades o que sus padres murieron en un accidente.

Esa era la principal razón por la cual dejó de estudiar derecho para dedicarse al modelaje, la tristeza la obligó a irse de Japón. El único lazo que le quedaba en ese país era la amistad de dos chicas que no veía desde hacía más de cinco años. La última vez que las vio fue cuando les anunció que partiría para Europa.

A veces se levantaba creyendo que su vida verdadera era la que en realidad le creaban las revistas. Era hermosa, cuidaba su cuerpo, tenía amistades tanto en el mundo del espectáculo como en el mundo de la moda. Cualquiera diría que nació en la pasarela.

¿Quién podía imaginar que ella solo ansiaba una tranquila vida familiar? Su corazón anhelaba por un afecto verdadero, amigos leales y no que solo buscaran apariencias. Un hombre que la viese por lo que era y además la amase por ello.

Joan la ve parada cerca del ventanal y se acerca llevándole un vaso de jugo. Parecía ser el único en saber que ella odiaba la champaña.

- Te vez cansada, querida. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Marina lo mira un segundo, Joan era como un segundo padre. Sin embargo eso no parecía ser suficiente. No podría decirle que lo que pasaba era que quería una realidad tan feliz que podría confundirse con magia, como Céfiro...

Como Clef

No, no podría decírselo. Ni a el, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella misma. Céfiro quedó atrás como un bello sueño. Tal vez, ni siquiera sucedió y solo fue eso: un sueño.

- No, solo estoy agotada.

Joan le sonríe- Entonces tomate un taxi y ve al hotel. Mañana te llamaré y saldremos a tomar algo.

Marina recoge su saco y se dirige hacia la salida. Afuera la recibe otra lluvia de flashes. Es extraño, no era común que estuviesen a esa hora después de un desfile.

Con disgusto se tapa los ojos. ¿Es que acaso tenían que usar esa maldita luz todo el tiempo?

Parecía que cada vez las hacían más potentes...

* * *

**La doctora. Tokio, Japón**

-Tía, tía cantame una canción- Susy corre tan fuerte como sus pequeños pies le permiten. Una joven mujer la recibe con los brazos abiertos y, mientras la acurruca en su regazo, empieza a entonar una hermosa melodía. Otra mujer de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros entra a la sala en donde su hija y hermana se encontraban. Al principio las observa pero al notar que la pequeña empieza a dormirse decide interrumpir.

- Susy es hora de dormir la siesta, ve a tu cuarto que tu papá te va acostar- la niña asiente somnolienta y se retira.

La más joven de ambas mujeres no puede evitar sonreír al ver una vez más a su sobrina-Es increíble que a los 4 años te entienda con tanta facilidad.

- Nuestra familia siempre se caracterizó por tener niños genios- dijo Lulú mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas ofreciéndole una taza de te- vos, sobre todos los demás, deberías saber eso- Anais solo sonríe como respuesta mientras acepta el te.

Desde su infancia, Anais Hououji demostró tener un intelecto superior a los demás chicos de su edad. Sus altas notas y clases extracurriculares permitieron que terminara sus estudios escolares mucho antes que otros compañeros.

- No seas exagerada, yo no...- en ese momento la pequeña Susy entra corriendo perseguida por una persona cubierta por una manta blanca.

- Auxilio, papá se convirtió en un fantasma- Kakeru, el adorado esposo de su hermana mayor detiene su persecución al ver como la chica se escondía tras las piernas de su, ahora muy enfadada, esposa.

- ¿Qué crees que vas a lograr comportándote como un niño?- le gritó Lulú apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas- Ahora está lo suficientemente despierta como para no dormir en una semana.

Kakeru rió nerviosamente- bueno solo estábamos jugando- y alzando a su hija en brazos se dispuso a correr hacía el cuarto.

- No te preocupes- la tranquilizó Anais- si el no logra hacerla dormir, iré a cantarle un poco. Eso siempre funcionó en el pasado.

Lulú sonríe aliviada- Gracias, no se que haría sin ti hermanita. Ojalá que cuando tengas a tus hijos yo pueda ayudarte tanto como vos me ayudaste a mi.

"Oh, oh," Ya sabía a que tema conduciría ese comentario.

- Hablando de eso¿cuándo esperas tener hijos?

Anais suspiró cansada. Siempre era igual, si no era su hermana, eran sus colegas en el hospital. ¿Es que era tan extraño ver a una mujer soltera y sin hijos hoy en día?- Creo que antes preferiría encontrar a la persona indicada con quien compartir mi vida, Lulú.

- Y qué me dices de Amano-san- sugirió- se ve que es un buen hombre y es obvio que siente algo por ti.

Amano era un doctor y amigo que trabajaba con ella en el hospital y era cierto, el la quería, no, la amaba. Hasta el día de hoy nadie entendía por que ella no le correspondía. El era todo lo que cualquier mujer estaría buscando: apuesto, cortés, serio, muy inteligente, culto, estable y con toda la vida resuelta.

En pocas palabras, extremadamente aburrido.

Anais observó su reloj de pulsera y agradeció al cielo por su suerte- Por más que me gustaría hablar de este tema contigo, se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar.

-¿Ya es hora? El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, a veces- Lulú acompaña a su hermanita hasta la puerta y se despide de ella prometiéndole que mañana la llamaría.

Anais camina por las calles pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Hoy le tocaba cubrir doble turno, por lo tanto saldría bien entrada la mañana. Pero nada de eso le molestaba, le gustaba ayudar a las personas. Esa era una de las razones por la que se convirtió en doctora.

Su familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que siguiera esa carrera, ella era demasiado dulce y amable para algo tan agresivo y demandante. Pero ellos no podían entender como le lastimaba ver a la gente sufrir. Cómo explicarles la frustración que sentía al no poder hacer nada por los que necesitaban ayuda. Era muy difícil tener el poder de curación y perderlo de un día para el otro. Fue por eso que decidió que si no podía ayudarlos con magia lo haría de la mejor forma que ella conocía, estudiando. Aún si tenía que cambiar un poco su forma de ser.

Y así fue, una vez dentro del hospital Anais dejaba de ser esa niña amable y tímida y pasaba a ser una mujer estricta y exigente tanto con ella como con quienes trabajaban a su lado. Las enfermeras y otros colegas del hospital aprendieron a confiar en ella y admirarla como doctora. Y si, tenían que admitir que había una especie de don en sus manos ya que si había una forma de salvar a alguien ella la descubría lo más rápidamente posible.

Doce horas después, Anais se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de descanso. Su turno acababa de terminar y ella estaba exhausta. Tamare, una de las enfermeras, le alcanzó una taza de café.

- Se ve mal, doctora, tal vez está trabajando demasiado. Creo que no la veo tomar un día libre desde que su sobrina nació.

- No te preocupes Tamare, estoy bien solo algo cansada.

- Tal vez debería salir un poco- un guiño apareció con la rapidez de un rayo en el rostro de la mujer- he escuchado el rumor de que el doctor Amano la invitará a cenar. Debo decir que ya era hora, ese hombre puede ser demasiado lento a veces.

No, no era lento, el estaba esperando el momento indicado como cualquier hombre correcto y educado. Anais veía eso completamente predecible. Sería algo difícil rehusarse si el se lo pedía amablemente.

-Creo que es muy romántico después de todo- siguió hablando Tamare- Con las chicas ya estamos tratando de adivinar en cuanto tiempo tardaría en proponerle matrimonio.

¿Matrimonio? La joven mujer se sonrojó. Esto ya iba demasiado lejos. Su paciencia y amabilidad estaba llegando a su límite. ¿Por qué nadie podía ver que ella no quería una relación amorosa? Que, aún cuando el amor podía ser algo maravilloso, el riesgo de sufrir por el era muy alto y el dolor muy fuerte para soportarlo.

No podría soportar eso otra vez.

- Paris- suspiró en voz tan baja para que solo ella pudiese escuchar.

Con una vez era suficiente, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Es por esa razón que ella ya no socializaba como cuando era joven. Era por eso que ella trabajaba tanto. Si no podía ayudarse a si misma, ayudaría a los demás.

- Doctora...doctora- Anais despertó de su trance.

- Ah, perdón. Estaba soñando despierta. Tienes razón, creo que trabajé demasiado- empezó a guardar su uniforme y a agarrar su bolso- Será mejor que me valla a descansar a casa.

Tamare observó partir a la doctora. El día de hoy se veía muy bonita, vestía una pollera amarilla larga hasta los tobillos y una camisa verde pálido que combinaba con sus ojos. Era muy bonita, no era extraño que el doctor Amano estuviese interesado en ella.

La enfermera suspiró. Esperaba que esa relación resultara. Era bien sabido que muchos hombres que habían intentado conquistar su corazón pero la doctora Hououji rechazó amablemente a cada uno de ellos. ¿Por qué? Ese era el gran misterio que todos querían resolver.

Dando un último vistazo, Tamare retornó a sus quehaceres.

Anais frunció el ceño cuando se cruzó con "La Torre de Tokio". No podía evitarlo, ese lugar estaba en el camino hacia su departamento. La última vez que subió al mirador fue diez años atrás, cuando Marina, Lucy y ella renunciaron a toda esperanza de volver a Céfiro.

Fugazmente se preguntó qué sería de las vidas de sus amigas.

- _Guerrera Mágica_

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó. ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar lo que creía que acababa de escuchar? Guardó silencio

No, debió haber sido su imaginación. Sería mejor que se apresurara a llegar a su casa a descansar.

- _Guerrera Mágica_

Su respiración se aceleró. Esa era la voz de una niña. ¿Acaso su mente estaba recordando lo sucedido tantos años atrás?

Una brillante luz apareció en el cielo, impidiendo que mantuviese sus ojos abiertos.

Esa luz, esa misma luz.

- No puede ser... - fue todo lo que Anais pudo decir.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece (lástima). Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

Capítulo N ° 3 

**No puede ser, estoy en...**

Guru Clef despierta bruscamente y retira de un tirón las mantas que lo cubrían. Tarda unos segundos en enfocar su mirada y asegurarse que no está sumergido todavía en la niebla del sueño. Tres gritos.

- Luz...- Ordena y el cuarto se ilumina mágicamente.

Rápidamente toma su báculo, el cual siempre mantiene cerca suyo, y agitándolo una vez una imagen del cielo aparece dentro de una esfera.

Pudo ver como poco a poco el azul se aclarecía gracias al amanecer. Sin embargo eso era todo lo que se veía. Ninguna nube, ningún ave o criatura y sobre todo ninguna Guerrera Mágica cayendo. Pero juraría que oyó los tres característicos gritos. No solo eso, momentáneamente sintió sus presencias.

Nuevamente se dejó caer en la cama y por unos minutos simplemente se limitó a concentrarse.

Nada...

Seguramente Caldina y Presea tenían razón y el estaba trabajando demasiado. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si bien Paris tenías sus días de locuras, el cumplía perfectamente con su deber. No tenía ninguna razón para estresarse tanto.

Con lentitud empezó a vestirse. Aunque era algo temprano, sería casi imposible que lograse conciliar el sueño. Tal vez podría adelantar su trabajo y así tomarse unos días para disfrutar mejor de la boda que se acercaba.

Con un último movimiento de su báculo deshizo la imagen del, ya muy claro, cielo de Céfiro. Saliendo de su cuarto, empezó a caminar por los pasillos. No diría ni una palabra de lo que había pasado. Nunca se perdonaría si diese falsas esperanzas a los otros. Sobre todo a Latis y a Paris.

No otra vez.

Diez años atrás, mientras revisaba algunos papeles, pudo sentir la presencia de las tres chicas del mundo místico. Todos estaban tan contentos con la noticia que una búsqueda general fue puesta en marcha. Lamentablemente, no se pudo encontrar ningún rastro de las Guerreras. La decepción fue enorme y las consecuencias muy graves.

Latis pidió el puesto de Embajador y partió hacia otros mundos sin ninguna palabra. Solo volvía para reportar los cambios y sus relaciones en otros mundos. Después volvía a partir solo.

Paris perdió toda esperanza y se dedicó a solo cumplir su deber como gobernante. Al principio, solo Caldina vio el cambio en el joven rey, pero tiempo después todos notaron como es que el había cerrado su corazón a la idea de casarse y tener familia.

"Tuve la mejor hermana y el perfecto primer amor. Ahora, ustedes son mi familia. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedir más-" Decía siempre que uno de ellos sacaba el tema a relucir.

Extrañamente, su amistad con Presea también se vio afectada. Ya no le hablaba tanto como antes y poco a poco ella fue desprendiéndose de el.

- Pupú, pupú

Todos sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Nikona saltó a sus brazos.

- Buenos días Nikona. ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? Espero que no hallas despertado a Paris.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Paris apareció caminando somnoliento por el pasillo. Hace años, Nikona había tomado el hábito de compartir la cama con el.

Rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en la criatura que se encontraba en brazos del mago.

- ¡¡Ahí estas, bola de pelos!! Espera a que te ponga las manos encima.

Y como si esa fuese suficiente advertencia, Nikona salió saltando perdiéndose por los ilimitados pasillos.

- ¿Te despertó?

Paris prácticamente gruño como respuesta.

- No se que es lo que le pasa. Prácticamente me tiró de la cama. Creí que algo estaba sucediendo pero al ver todo normal me di cuenta que solo me estaba fastidiando.

Guru Clef sonríe . Si hay algo que Paris detestaba era que lo despertasen temprano.

- De todas formas- comienza Paris- Latis está a punto de llegar y quiero ir a recibirlo.

- Latis. Me había olvidado por completo.

Paris lo mira extrañado- ¿Te encuentras bien? Generalmente sos vos el que tiene que hacerme recordar este tipo de cosas.

- No te preocupes. Es solo que no dormí bien. Creo que con estos últimos días me estoy cansando más de la cuenta.

El joven Rey asiente con la cabeza- Te entiendo, con todo esto de la boda cualquiera se vuelve loco. Caldina no ha dejado de insistir con los detalles. ¿Quién la puso a cargo de todo?

- Bueno, prácticamente Presea es su mejor amiga sin mencionar que ella y el son como hermanos.

- Supongo. Mira, ahí está la nave. Mejor nos apuràmos.

En la plataforma ubicada cerca de una de las grandes compuertas, por donde solían entrar las criaturas que vivían en el castillo, estaba situada una de las naves de Autozan. Por una rampa descendía el único esgrimista mágico de Céfiro.

Latis se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo en Céfiro. Como siempre, su vestuario era totalmente negro y su porte estrictamente rígido. Una vez que sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con los de ellos, se dirigió hacia donde estaban e inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente hacia Paris.

- Su majestad- saludó- he venido a traerle el reporte anual y el grato saludo de los otros planetas y sus gobernantes.

Paris lo miró graciosamente- Creo haberte dicho que no es necesario que te dirijas a mi con tanto respeto.

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Latis se levantó ligeramente pero tan rápido como lo hizo, lo deshizo. No era muy común verlo expresar algún tipo de emoción, pero cuando lo hacía, esto era lo más que podían sacar de el.

- ¿Por cuanto piensas quedarte esta vez?- le preguntó Guru Clef mientras los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el salón del trono.

- Tengo planeado quedarme por un mes- los rostros asombrados de sus dos amigos no pasaron desapercibidos- Caldina insistió en que me quedara para la boda.

- A, si, la famosa boda- se rió Paris- A nosotros también nos estuvo molestando.

- Entonces es cierto, Ascot y Presea, finalmente, se casan.

- Así es- respondió Guru Clef- y hay que decir que...-

Su oración se vio interrumpida cuando un soldado se presenta ante ellos y, con una ligera inclinación, entrega un mensaje a Paris. Este toma el papel y lo lee.

Algo estaba mal. Latis notó como el rostro del joven rey pasó de relajado y divertido a serio y preocupado- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

Paris mira al mensajero y le entrega el papel- Lleva esto a la Villa del Capitán Ráfaga y dile que se presente cuanto antes en el salón del trono.

El joven soldado se retira dejándolos solos.

- Paris, dinos que sucede- exigió saber el gran mago.

-"Catas", una aldea ubicada cerca de las montañas, fue atacada y destruida anoche.

- ¿"Catas"?- preguntó Latis sorprendido- Si mal no recuerdo, esa aldea está ubicada cerca de uno de nuestros más grandes fuertes de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo pudieron destruirla sin que las tropas lo evitaran?

- ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?- preguntó Guru Clef. No sería la primera vez en que se enfrentasen a un monstruo invisible. Claro que hacía años que no aparecía una criatura con tan extraña cualidad.

Paris negó con la cabeza- Al contrario, el mensaje informaba que el fuerte también fue destruido.

- ¿Explica quienes fueron?

- No. Al parecer no quedó ningún testigo

* * *

- ¡¡Despierta!!

Solo se necesitó un grito suave pero firme y al instante sus ojos se abren. ¿Dónde estaba? El dolor en su espalda indicaba que estaba recostada en el suelo.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en la fiesta y... si, Joan le dijo que se fuera al hotel a descansar. ¿Acaso perdió el conocimiento? Eso explicaría por qué había tanta gente mirándola a su alrededor con curiosidad. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado y sus ojos le ardían, como si le hubiesen echado sal o algo parecido. Después de refregárselos con el dorso de su mano, mira nuevamente a los hombres que seguían observándola. Se veían extraños. Sus ropas, además de un poco descuidadas, eran de un estilo muy viejo... pero a la vez conocido, aunque Marina no recordaba de donde. Un factor nuevo se agregaba a todo esto: no solo se veían extraños, también se veían peligrosos y el hecho de que todos fuesen hombres no ayudaba.

-¿ Quien, quienes son ustedes?

Uno de ellos sonríe algo divertido, una sonrisa que no le trae seguridad.

- Ah, entonces la sirena si puede hablar. No crees que somos nosotros quienes te tienen que preguntar eso. Después de todo fuiste vos quien cayó en nuestra red.

¿Sirena¿RED¿Pero que estaba pasando aquí? Uno de los hombres se acerca lo suficiente y le toma el brazo el cual ella aparta de un tirón. Dejando que su carácter tomara lugar, se levanta de salto y se aparta de la, no muy cómoda, multitud.

- ¡No se atrevan a tocarme!

Los hombres la escuchan asombrados. Esta extraña mujer pasó de ser una frágil muñeca ahogada a ser una fiera temperamental. Marina los mira desafiante, lista para pelear si era necesario o, a falta de fuerza propia, pedir ayuda a los gritos.

Unos pocos pero largos segundos de silencio...

De repente, para asombro de la chica, los hombres rompen a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Una gota se desliza por su frente.

- Se parece mucho a la capitán- dijo uno.

- Al menos tiene su mismo carácter- dijo otro.

- Si, el carácter podrido de los mil rayos- dijo un tercero y nuevamente todos rompen a reír.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁN DICIENDO?!!

Todos se congelan en sus lugares, incluso Marina. Lentamente, se dan vuelta para ver a una mujer de largo cabello rubio claro, cuerpo formado, piel tostada, vestida de camisa y pollera larga con dos tajos para su libre movimiento y botas altas. Sus ojos café no hacen más que reflejar furia. Era obvio que denotaba un gran poder y control, sobre todo en estos hombres.

-Ca..capitán, nosotros solo estábamos...

- ¡¡SI TIENEN TANTO TIEMPO LIBRE COMO PARA COTORREAR COMO UNAS LAVANDERAS ENTONCES TIENEN EL TIEMPO NECESARIO PARA HACERLE UNA LIMPIEZA PROFUNDA AL BARCO!!

- Ahh- la queja general no duró mucho ya que la mujer volvió a paralizarlos con una de sus miradas. No queriendo enfrentarse con un castigo peor, los hombres empezaron a dispersarse dejando a Marina a la vista de la temeraria capitán. " Pero quién rayos era esa mujer" pensó la antigua guerrera del agua.

- ¡¡¿Pero quién rayos es esta mujer?!!- gritó la capitán al ver a la joven mujer de pelo azul y ropa ridículamente extraña.

Una gota empezó a deslizársele por la frente. Bueno, tal vez su carácter se parecía un poco al del ella.

- No lo sabemos capitán- dijo un de los hombres- la recogimos inconsciente del mar con una de las redes.

Los ojos de la capitana demostraban que no le creía.

- Saben perfectamente que está prohibido que tomen mujeres como prisioneras- advirtió entre dientes mientras desenredaba un látigo de su cintura- ¿Acaso la trajeron de nuestro último abordaje?

Los hombres empezaron a temblar. Su capitán era muy estricta. Tal vez eran piratas, pero tenían reglas que impedían que hicieran muchas cosas tales como atacar los barcos de simples pesqueros o tomar esclavos y prisioneros.

- No capitán, le juro que no hicimos eso.

- Disculpen- interrumpió Marina, quien ya no entendía nada- No se de que están hablando, pero yo me estoy hospedando en el Hotel "Leu´Diuc". Si fuesen tan amables de decirme para donde está, entonces yo podría irme sin crearles tantos problemas- Por una vez en su vida optó por pedir las cosas amablemente.

La capitana se le quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Quién era esta lunática? En todos los años que había recorrido los mares, nunca le tocó lidiar con una situación así.

- ¡¡Por los Cielos de Céfiro, mujer!!- gritó- No se de que diablos estás hablando pero esté es "El tormento" MI BARCO- Aclaró- y no permitiré que una loca como tu cree problemas y además...

Marina había dejado de prestar atención desde que oyó la palabra "Céfiro". ¿Había oído bien¿Cómo era posible? Miró a su alrededor. No estaba en las calles de Paris, estaba en el mar...en un barco?... ¿¿En Céfiro??

- Trabajaras para ganarte un lugar aquí. Te bajaras en el primer puerto que nos crucemos y de ahí harás lo que se te dé la gana, no me importa- continuó la capitana- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Marina- respondió, recordando como años atrás la princesa Tatra le preguntó lo mismo. No queriendo repetir la misma pelea, decidió repetir- Mi nombre es Marina.

- Bien Marina, siempre y cuando sigas mis ordenes nada malo te pasará. Ahora sígueme- ordenó esta, después de mirar la ropa ajustada y mojada que Marina llevaba puesta- te daré ropa más adecuada para que puedas trabajar.

- Te dije mi nombre- cielos, esto le traía recuerdos- lo más correcto es que me digas el tuyo.

- Brisa. Pero para ti, soy la capitana Brisa.

* * *

- Me alegro que estés con nosotros- le decía el niño con pecas- es más divertido cuando hay gente nueva con nosotros.

Lucy le sonrió unos instantes antes de volver a poner su atención en el camino. No hacía más de dos horas había despertado en medio de un valle. Buscó por un tiempo el camino devuelta al campamento, después de todo, había prometido que ya no se iría sola. Pero no tardó en descubrir que la vegetación en la que estaba sentada en la mañana no era la misma por la que viajaba ahora. Era mucho más espesa, hermosa e increíblemente familiar.

Esto era Céfiro, sin duda alguna.

En los pocos minutos en que ella fue el "Pilar", antes de abolir el sistema, Céfiro y ella fueron uno solo. No había forma en que no pudiese reconocer esta tierra maravillosa. Lo que si no podía entender era el porqué estaba aquí.

Después de caminar por un tiempo, había llegado a un camino donde unos comerciantes aceptaron amablemente que ella viajara con ellos en su carreta. Uno de ellos tenía un niño, el cual, movido por la curiosidad, se había sentado junto a ella.

- Señorita- empezó a decir el padre del niño con una voz amable- si realmente tienes que ir al castillo, podemos dejarte en el próximo pueblo. Estoy seguro que allá podrás conseguir transporte.

No estaba segura de ir al castillo, pero seguramente Guru Clef o alguno de los otros estaría ahí. Por ahora no se le ocurría ninguna otra idea.

Tantas preguntas…

¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí¿Qué la trajo¿Dónde estaban Marina y Anais?

Si acaso su deseo de volver la trajo, por qué no estaban ellas aquí. Las pocas veces que se atrevió a fantasear con volver, siempre incluyó sus amigas. Algo no estaba bien, se sentía extraña sin ellas. Triste y de alguna forma... incompleta.

Incompleta... Se sintió así desde que se separó de ellas. No volver a Céfiro le quitó la esperanza, no ver a Latis fue muy duro, también. Pero no estar con ellas fue el último lazo roto con todo su ser, su alma. Reír ya no era lo mismo que antes. Extrañaba poder romper a carcajadas a punto de que le doliese el estómago y las lágrimas ya no pudiesen ser contenidas. Las extrañaba mucho a ellas. Y ahora que estaba aquí, lo que más deseaba era verlas al lado suyo.

- Disculpe señorita- Lucy se sobresaltó suavemente a ser empujada fuera de sus pensamientos. El niño estaba jalándole la manga de su remera. Ella le sonrió suavemente, indicándole que tenía toda su atención- ¿Por qué quiere ir al Castillo?

-Bueno- empezó la guerrera del fuego- hay gente ahí con la que me tengo que encontrar.

- Ah- asintió - ¿Y con quién?- el niño se detuvo unos segundos pensando algo y luego sonrió pícaramente- ya sé, tu novio.

Lucy se sonrojó. Este chico era peor que sus cuñadas- NO, no, no, no. Son unos amigos, nada más- Ja, ni siquiera sabía si Latis vivía en el castillo.

Sonrió tristemente. ¿Acaso, en sus pensamientos, se refirió a Latis como a su novio? Que ilusa. El podría estar casado o al menos tener a alguien más. ¿Quién podría culparlo? El tenía todo el derecho de empezar de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, la que lo abandonó fue ella.

- Estamos llegando- anunció el padre del niño- Te gustará "Catas", es una aldea muy hermosa.

Una vez que cruzaron el portal de la entrada, solo fueron recibidos por lo que parecían ser ruinas. El humo en el aire, que salía de algunos incendios no apagados, era intenso. Muchas personas estaban movilizándose de acá para allá, removiendo escombros, cargando cuerpos. Era una imagen a la que nadie le gustaría ver.

- ¿Pero que diablos?

Los mercaderes descendieron de la carreta y Lucy se dirigió hacia un hombre que se encontraba atendiendo a lo que parecía ser una mujer inconsciente.

- Disculpe señor- interrumpió- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?

El hombre la miró brevemente y volvió a su tarea- No lo sabemos exactamente. Nosotros somos de una aldea vecina. Anoche escuchamos unas explosiones y cuando esta mañana llegamos a ver que sucedía todo estaba destruido.

Lucy miró horrorizada a la cantidad de cuerpos que había alrededor- ¿Acaso una criatura mató a todas estas personas?

- No, no las mató. Todas están inconscientes pero por más que tratamos, no podemos despertarlos.

Esto era terrible. Sea lo que sea que halla ocasionado esto, no tenía compasión. Atacó tanto grandes como a chicos. No pudo evitar temblar al recordar a los niños que ella, Marina y Anais protegieron cuando los atacaron las criaturas de Deboner.

Un gemido de dolor llamó su atención. Era frágil, casi inaudible. Se dirigió a lo que parecían ser los restos de una casita. A medida que removía los escombros, el sonido se hacía más fuerte. Finalmente, pudo dar con el cuerpo de una jovencita de no más de 17 años.

La revisó de arriba abajo. No parecía muy lastimada, solo unos golpes. La chica solo temblaba y se abrazaba a sus piernas.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

- Fue horrible. Sucedió tan rápido... mi mamá, ella..ella...- No pudo continuar. Lucy la abrazó a su cuerpo mientras le daba frases de consuelo. Se detuvo al ver que la chica la miraba algo confusa- yo... yo te conozco.

Se separó suavemente de su abrazo y la observó detenidamente- ¿Lucy?

La chica era alta, de pelo corto y tiernos ojos color miel. Su rostro reflejaba inocencia y amabilidad.

No podía ser, esta niña era...- ¿Lira¿Tu eres Lira?

- ¡¡Lucy!!- la chica saltó nuevamente a su abrazo con una nueva sensación de alivio. Lira, la misma niña que creyó en ella tantos años atrás. Obviamente había crecido y se había convertido en esta hermosa jovencita. ¿Quién diría que la encontraría en estas ruinas?

- Lira, cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió.

- Estábamos durmiendo, mi mamá y yo, cuando monstruos atacaron la aldea. Eran muchos, pero pudimos defendernos bien. Incluso los soldados de un fuerte cercano llegaron a ayudarnos. Fue entonces que llegaron.

- ¿Quienes, que fue lo que llegó- preguntó Lucy al notar que la chica comenzó nuevamente a temblar.

- No lo sé, eran tres figuras cubiertas con unas capuchas negras. Uno a uno, empezaron a disparar una luz extraña a cada habitante. Esa luz parecía absorber algo, no se que, pero una vez que te tocaba, caías y no despertabas. Le dispararon a mi mamá... yo corrí a esconderme a la cabaña y ahí fue cuando todo se cayó encima mío- Finalmente Lira rompió en llanto. Pobre chica, por lo que habrá pasado.

- Está bien- la confortó- todo estará bien.

- Lucy- sus ojos se veían perdidos- ¿Qué es lo qué está pasando?

Lucy la miró tristemente- No lo sé- respondió.

Realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

- Bien, si continuamos así, llegaremos a reforzar la muralla antes de que termine la temporada- dijo Hosuel, líder de la aldea y encargado de las negociaciones con los otros pueblos y comerciantes.

Últimamente habían recibido noticias sobre la aparición de monstruos en los alrededores. No era nada de que preocuparse, los monstruos siempre fueron algo común en Céfiro y nunca atacó uno al que no pudieran detener. Sin embargo, esta mañana llegó la alarmante noticia de que uno de los pueblos con los que comerciaban fue arrasado por completo. Según contaron, no se sabía exactamente que fue. Pero, sea lo que sea, fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera los soldados, que fueron a defender al pueblo, pudieron detener.

- Estas preocupado- afirmó Valdo, su tío y médico de la aldea- ¿Acaso crees que nos atacaran?

- No sé que creer- respondió- Esa aldea estaba bien resguardada, muchos guerreros vivían en ella. Es como... como si la hubiesen atacado para demostrar algo. De todas formas, prefiero estar seguro. Ya di orden de que nadie saliera solo o sin un arma y de que reforzaran la muralla. El castillo mandará soldados, por si las dudas.

Valdo asiente. Su sobrino era muy precavido desde que sus padres murieron en la catástrofe que casi destruyó a Céfiro muchísimos años atrás. No le sorprendió que, a los veintisiete años, lo nombraran jefe de la aldea y que ahora, 9 años después, aún conservara el título con gran honor.

Una mujer entra corriendo, su respiración era agitada- Hosuel, los cazadores llegaron y traen a una mujer extraña con ellos.

Los dos hombres siguen a la mujer quien los conduce hacia la plaza que se encuentra en el centro de la aldea. El grupo de cazadores, que salió esta mañana, se encontraba ahí. Algo llamó la atención de Hosuel: uno de ellos parecía herido en el brazo y una mujer desconocida, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, lo estaba atendiendo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Uno de los hombres se acercó a el y empezó a contar lo sucedido.

La mujer terminaba de atender al joven que estaba junto a ella y, mientras lo hacía, su mente intentaba aclarar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Después de visitar a su hermana se fue a trabajar al hospital, eso era normal. Al terminar, se dirigió hacia su casa, eso, nuevamente, era normal. Pasó por enfrente de la torre de Tokio, también normal. Oyó la voz de una niña mencionando su nombre y luego se encontró en un lugar completamente desconocido... bueno, eso ya no era normal.

Claro que tampoco era nuevo o desconocido para ella.

No era Tokio, era un lugar con espesa vegetación. ¿Un bosque? No estuvo mucho tiempo reflexionándolo ya que escuchó como alguien parecía caerse y golpearse. Se dirigió hacia una loma y, mirando hacia abajo, encontró a un chico que parecía haberse resbalado. Cautelosamente se le acercó y notó que estaba herido

El chico, al percatarse que no estaba solo, apuntó su arco y flecha en la dirección de la joven mujer. Era extraña, su ropa sobre todo. Pero al ver como educadamente ella le ofrecía su ayuda la dejó acercársele.

La mujer se enteró que el chico era de una aldea cercana. Esta mañana había salido a cazar con otros hombres y se perdió. Mientras buscaba a sus compañeros, se resbaló por la loma y se lastimó un brazo.

Con el tiempo, los otros hombres los encontraron y la llevaron con ellos. Ahora se encontraba mirando como uno de los cazadores le contaba la historia al que parecía ser su líder.

Un anciano se acercó a ella y observó al chico lastimado.

- Es un excelente trabajo el que hiciste con su brazo- le dijo dulcemente- ¿Puedo preguntarte donde aprendiste a hacerlo?

Ella sonrió- Soy doctora, esto no es nada para mi- dijo, evadiendo la pregunta.

- ¿Una doctora? Entonces ya tenemos algo en común- y con una leve inclinación, se presentó- Soy Valdo, médico del pueblo.

La mujer de ojos verdes le devolvió la inclinación y, con su acostumbrada educación, respondió- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anais Hououji.

El jefe de la aldea, quien ya había terminado de escuchar la historia del cazador, se acercó a ellos.

- Me han dicho todo. Le agradezco por la ayuda que nos brindó señorita. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para devolverle el favor?

La guerrera sonrió suavemente, lo cual pareció cautivar a muchos - No creo que halla algo que ustedes puedan hacer por mi. Se los agradezco mucho, pero ahora tengo que buscar una forma de ir a casa.

Eso estaba bien para Hosuel. Por más que ella halla ayudado a uno de los suyos, eso no quitaba que era una extraña. Y el no confiaba en los extraños. Sin embargo, Valdo habló por el.

- Señorita, tengo un trato para ofrecerle. Quédese un tiempo con nosotros. Me gustaría que me enseñase sus técnicas para curar y, a cambio yo le enseñaré las mías. Si hace eso, le garantizo que haremos que se le lleve hacia donde usted quiera ir.

Anais lo pensó por unos segundos. La verdad es que no sabía cómo salir de este bosque y no le vendría mal unos días para pensar que hacer. Por otro lado, la idea de aprender las propiedades curativas de las plantas de este lugar era tentadora.

- Esta bien- respondió.

Hosuel se tensó. ¿Qué es lo que su tío estaba haciendo? Apartándolo discretamente, mientras una de las mujeres se llevaba a la extraña para una de las cabañas, le preguntó algo molesto.

- ¿Pero que estás haciendo?

Su anciano tío lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva- Esa venda que ella hizo para atender la herida no es de ninguna técnica de Céfiro. ¿Notaste su ropa?

Su sobrino asintió- Es obvio que ella no es de Céfiro. Tal vez es de uno de los otros planetas. ¿Autozán?

- Tal vez. Sea cual sea, tengo curiosidad por aprender lo que sabe sobre medicina. No creo que sea peligrosa.

- Esta bien- aceptó- pero si surge un mínimo de sospecha...se va.

Hosuel dirigió su atención en dirección a Anais, quien hablaba con la mujer que estaba con ella. Era extraña, no había visto nunca ese tipo de ropas, ni siquiera en los habitantes de las colonias de Cizeta. Algo en ella lo inquietaba, como si algo completamente desconocido se despertara dentro de el. Tal vez, sus ojos... tan extraños ojos verdes.

Que locura. Esta nueva conocida ya le quitó mucho tiempo. Tenía que seguir supervisando las reformas en la muralla. La mujer era rara, eso es todo. Es más...juraría que la escuchó preguntar, a una de las mujeres, si este mundo era Céfiro.

* * *

Hola!! Me alegro que sigan leyendo mi fic. No estoy segura si este capítulo es bueno. Espero que les guste.

Si tiene un comentario, sugerencia o crítica, siéntanse en confianza de hacérmelo saber.

Mstica


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece. Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

Capítulo N ° 4

**Primer ataque**

El sol estaba por encima de su cabeza, indicando que ya era mediodía. La luz adornaba el castillo y resaltaba los colores que el jardín tenía. Era lindo, muy lindo, pero ella prefería más el bosque con su naturaleza indomable. Por eso no aceptó la propuesta que le ofrecieron, años atrás, de vivir en el castillo. Ella cumplía perfectamente su trabajo, el cual consistía en forjar todo tipo de armas para los guerreros de Céfiro, pero prefería hacerlo en su fortaleza.

- Jaja, me haces cosquillas- le decía a un reptil gigante que le lamía la mano para comer el alimento que ella le ofrecía.

De repente, dos cálidos brazos se abrazaron a su cintura y un mentón se apoyó en la conexión que había entre su cuello y hombro.

- Te dije que yo podía alimentarlos- le dijo Ascot mientras disfrutaba el aroma que ella desprendía.

- Es que parecían tener hambre y te estabas tardando mucho- en realidad ella disfrutaba pasar tiempo con las criaturas de Ascot. Al contrario de sus aspectos, ellos eran tiernos, buenos y, sobre todo, parecían quererla tanto a ella como a el. Eso era bueno ya que después de la boda todos ellos irían a vivir a su fuerte ya que había mucho espacio en el bosque para ellos.

Trató de recordar cuando fue que se enamoró de el joven mago. Si tuviese que ser específica, no podría. Fue hace diez años que se dio cuenta que su amor por Guru Clef no podría ser nunca correspondido ya que el corazón del hombre pertenecía solamente a la Guerrera del Agua. Fue un poco obvio para ella, el hombre cree sentir las presencias de las Guerreras Mágicas y decide crecer físicamente para luego desmoronarse al ver que fue todo un error.

Irónico, se había enamorado del mismo hombre que su difunta hermana. Fue ahí que se percató de Ascot. El joven parecía sufrir lo mismo que ella. Después de todo, Marina nunca pareció corresponder sus sentimientos.

La amistad creció con el pasar del tiempo. Si bien ella iba al castillo o el la visitaba en el bosque, si se quedaban bajo techo o iban a pasear en una de las criaturas de Ascot, no pasaba un día en que no se viesen. Hasta que el la besó... que maravilla. Todo empezó a ser perfecto, solo una sombra amenazaba esa relación.

- Te amo Presea.

Exacto, el seguía creyendo que ella era su hermana. Años atrás, el le pidió disculpas por ser el causante de su muerte tanto tiempo atrás y le comentó que tan grande fue su alivio al saber que la princesa Esmeralda la había revivido.

Si supiera... ¡No! El no podría soportarlo. Y la odiaría más por habérselo ocultado.

Tendrá que seguir viviendo con la mentira, aunque le pese. No sería tan difícil, lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Además, viéndolo ahora tan alegre y feliz- Yo también te amo, Ascot- sabía que valía la pena la tortura.

-Hablé con Paris- empezó a hablar el joven mago, rompiendo el momento romántico- Hoy iremos hacia el pueblo que fue atacado para traer a los habitantes que quedaron inconscientes.

- ¿Tienes que ir?

- Son muchas personas y ninguno de los doctores o magos de la zona pudo hacer que despertaran. Si utilizamos mis criaturas será más fácil y rápido traerlos aquí para que Guru Clef los examine. Además, estarán a salvo de quien sea que los halla atacado.

- Cuídate ¿Quieres?- Presea lo abrazó con fuerza- Todavía no han sabido decir que es lo que está ocasionando esto.

- Es solo traer a las personas- se rió Ascot- Te preocupas demasiado, nada me pasará.

Pero Presea no se rió. El que Guru Clef no pudiese identificar la fuente de ese poder maligno era una mala señal.

* * *

Brisa sale de su camarín. Últimamente el viento estuvo a su favor permitiéndoles avanzar por el mar a una rápida velocidad. Como adoraba el océano, el aire salino, la belleza y misterios que guardaban. Desde el día que empezó su carrera como pirata, no pudo desprenderse del mar. Había días en que pensaba en volver a su hogar. Sin embargo, desechaba esos pensamientos ni bien aparecían. El océano era su hogar y su familia era su tripulación.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la extraña mujer que recogieron hace dos días. Perecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía que admitir que le estaba empezando a agradar. La chica era temperamental, algo que le podría ser muy útil si decidiese quedarse con ellos. Marina la pirata. Brisa no podía evitar reír a ese pensamiento. Si, muchos de sus hombres ya le mencionaron esa idea, al parecer a ellos también les cayó bien. Le sorprendió el que Marina supiera usar la espada que ellos le prestaron. Claro que cualquier entrenamiento que ella halla tenido parecía estar oxidado ya que no pudo vencerla cuando Brisa intentó probarla.

- El mar es hermoso- se decidió a decir mientras se aproximaba a la guerrera del agua- creo que nunca me cansaría de admirarlo.

- Hhmm.- fue todo lo que Marina respondió. A decir verdad, admirar el mar era lo último que estaba haciendo. El día anterior, Brisa se ofreció a enseñarle algunas técnicas con la espada, en caso de que tuviesen que abordar algún un barco, no que Marina estuviese de acuerdo con eso. Claro que la idea de enseñarle una buena lección a la intrépida capitana era algo tentadora, así que aceptó. Tubo razón, a Brisa si le sorprendió su gran manejo del arma pero difícilmente se impresionó. Un rápido movimiento de su muñeca y el látigo que ella usa le quitó la espada tirándola al suelo.

Diablos

Marina no pudo evitar enojarse con ese recuerdo. Era obvio que su carrera de modelo le quitaba horas de práctica, pero nunca había perdido tan rápido un enfrentamiento. Eso no era bueno. Ya había comprobado que no poseía magia alguna, y no la tendría hasta que Guru Clef se la vuelva a entregar. Ella fue traída a Céfiro por alguna razón, la cual desconocía, y si no podía defenderse con su espada entonces estaba indefensa.

Diablos, diablos, diablos.

- ¿En que piensas, mujer Lunática?- le preguntó Brisa sabiendo que odiaba ese apodo que ella le había puesto.

- En que me gustaría volver a ser la niña que siempre estaba protegida por sus padres- suspiró Marina- Y ya te dije que no me dijeras Lunática.

Brisa rió- Veo que extrañas a tus padres. ¿Es ahí donde quieres ir¿Con ellos?

Marina niega con la cabeza- Ellos murieron hace ya algunos años.

- Lo siento mucho- Brisa volvió a enfocar su vista al mar- Yo también perdí a mis padres. Claro que yo ya me había ido cuando murieron. Era algo rebelde para quedarme quieta en casa.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- se detuvo al ver que Brisa la miraba extrañada- de haberte ido- aclaró.

- Nhaa, ese lugar nunca fue mi hogar. No hay nada que me ate ahí- una sonrisa pícara se asomó a su rostro- Bueno, tal vez alguien. Pero estoy segura que el está bien sin mí.

"Un viejo amor" pensó Marina. Decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto y hablar de otro tema.

- ¿Cuento tiempo falta para que desembarquemos en un puerto?

La Capitán del "Tormento" no se sorprendió con la pregunta. La chica parecía muy apurada en llegar a destino- Ya te dije que en un día o dos- respondió algo molesta.

- Si, me vienes diciendo eso hace ya dos días- se quejó la otra- Qué clase de pirata eres si no puedes calcular el tiempo que nos lleva llegar a un puerto.

- ¡¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que te refieras a mi como Capitán, mujer lunática!!

- ¡¡Lo haré cuando dejes de llamarme mujer lunática!!

El resto de la tripulación veía tranquila la discusión entre las dos únicas mujeres del barco. En dos días, esto ya se había convertido en algo habitual, incluso llegaron a aprender a disfrutarlo.

- ¿Pero a donde rayos quieres ir que estás tan apurada en llegar?- Brisa estaba furiosa, la sangre corría por todo su rostro. En conclusión, la estaba pasando de maravilla. No había peleado verbalmente así desde que vio a su hermano por última vez.

- No es de tu maldita incumbencia- gritó Marina. La pelea se volvió tan agitada que no notó como el viento empezaba a agitar con fuerza haciendo que el barco empezara a mecerse.

Sin embargo Brisa si lo notó. Algo no estaba bien. El cielo se oscurecía. ¿Tormenta? Era imposible, hacía poco el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor.

- Oye, te estoy hablando- gritó la otra mujer. De pronto, de la nada, una ráfaga de viento la desplomó hacia uno de los mástiles. El barco empezó a bambolearse con más fuerza y Brisa empezó a gritar ordenes para que los hombres izaran las velas y amarraran las sogas.

Mientras, Marina se recuperaba del gran golpe que su espalda había sufrido. Aunque no podía quejarse, si el mástil no hubiese detenido su vuelo ella estaría perdida en el mar. Todo era un caos a su alrededor. La tripulación corría de acá para allá, siguiendo las ordenes de su capitán.

Al levantarse, notó a una joven adolescente parada en frente suyo, mirándola con una sonrisa. Era delgada, con pelo largo color café y unos lindos, aunque algo vacíos, ojos verdes. ¿Cuántos años tendría? 16, 17 tal vez?

- Guerrera Mágica- la llamó dulcemente- he venido a acabar contigo.

Y sin aviso alguno, la chica alzó sus brazos formando un torbellino que arrancó el mástil que estaba a su espalda. Marina intentó, por todos los medios, no ser levantada por los aires. ¿Quién era esta chica? Y más importante aún¿cómo sabía que ella era una Guerrera Mágica?

- ¡¡Detente!!- gritó con todas su fuerzas. La chica la obedeció pero, al instante, desenvainó su espada y atacó a la Guerrera.

Marina apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque con su espada. La desconocida era fuerte, muy fuerte. Sus ataques eran certeros y muy seguidos, haciendo que ella retrocediera cada vez más. Eso sumado con la fuerza del viento, el cual no había dejado de hacer mecer al barco, provocarían que ella se cayese al océano.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó finalmente cuando hacía fuerza para evitar que la espada de la chica se acercara más a su cuello.

Una sonrisa sardónica, que no alcanzó esos ojos verdes, apareció en el rostro de su oponente.

- No creo que mi nombre importe - respondió- Pero me llamo Siana- y al instante alzó su brazo provocando que un torbellino las envolviese y que Marina soltara su espada.

- Hubiese esperado más- se dispuso a dar la estocada final cuando, de repente, la punta de un látigo se enredó en su muñeca logrando que perdiera el control de su espada.

En el otro extremo del látigo, Brisa tiraba con fuerza para intentar detener a la atacante.

- No se quién eres tu. Pero nadie ataca mi barco- gritó la pirata- ¡¡Marina, quítate de ahí!!

La Guerrera entendió rápidamente al ver como 3 hombres de la tripulación apuntaban un cañón en su dirección. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el otro extremo solo pudiendo escuchar el sonido de la explosión.

Siana vio como la bala se dirigía hacia ella y no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente. Con un movimiento de su mano, un escudo apareció a su alrededor evitando el impacto.

-No volveremos a ver, Guerrera Mágica- Tan rápido como una gota se evapora en el fuego, desapareció y con ella el fuerte viento que azotaba al barco.

Brisa miró a su alrededor. Su barco, su adorado barco estaba en muy malas condiciones. No solo el mástil había sido arrancado, la explosión que causó la bala dejó muchos destrozos en la cubierta. Era un milagro que no se estuviesen hundiendo.

La capitana soltó un grito de furia y caminó apresuradamente hacia donde Marina estaba. Levantándola de un brazo, la sacudió con fuerza.

-¡¡¿Quién era esa perra que se atrevió a atacar a mi barco?!!- le ordenó responder.

- No tengo idea- le dijo algo sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer.

- ¡BASTA DE MENTIRAS, MALDITA SEA!-gritó frustrada. Ninguno de la tripulación se atrevió a intervenir en el interrogatorio, no solo porque ya conocían como su capitán se ponía cuando usaba ese tono, sino, porque en ellos también crecía el deseo de venganza. Tal vez eran piratas fuera de la ley, pero tenían su orgullo y esa atacante lo había roto al meterse con ellos- AHORA MISMO NOS DIRÁS LA VERDAD ¡¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y POR QUÉ ESA MALDITA TE LLAMÓ GUERRERA MÁGICA

- ¡POR QUE YO SOY UNA GUERRERA MÁGICA!- respondió Marina igual de furiosa.

Brisa la soltó como si quemara- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Soy una de las tres guerreras que vinieron como hace trece años. No sé quién me invocó y no sé que es lo que hago aquí en Céfiro. Cualquiera sea la razón, estoy segura que tiene que ver con quién nos atacó. Es por eso que debo llegar a tierra y dirigirme hacia el castillo donde seguramente está el mago Guru Clef.

- El castillo- susurró algo dudosa Brisa.

- Si, hasta que no llegue ahí no podré recuperar mis poderes.

- ¿Tienes aliados ahí?

- Bueno, si- respondió la guerrera- No estoy muy segura si Ascot y Caldina estarán allí, pero supongo que además de Guru Clef, también estarán Paris, Ráfaga y Latis. Después de todo, Paris era el príncipe de Céfiro y Ráfaga y Latis eran capitanes de la guardia real. Marina pudo notar como Brisa parecía sentirse incómoda- En todo caso, debo llegar ahí- y, nerviosamente agregó- ¿Me ayudaran¿Me acompañaran al castillo?

La capitana frunció el ceño ante la pregunta- ¿Acaso perdiste la poca razón que tenías?

- ¿Qué?

- Mira a tu alrededor, idiota. Mira a quién le estas pidiendo ayuda- Brisa giró su cuerpo y dejó salir una risa irónica- Somos piratas buscados por la ley ¿Y nos pides que vallamos con las autoridades? Estás loca.

- Céfiro puede estar en peligro. ¿Qué no les importa?

- No nos importó hace trece años. ¿Crees que nos ocultamos en el castillo con el resto de las personas?

- Pero necesito su ayuda- peleó Marina- Sin mis poderes, no hay nada que pueda hacer si vuelven a atacarme. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Brisa la miró a los ojos y con una vos sarcástica respondió- Céfiro es un planeta regido por la fuerza de voluntad. Si tienes fe, lo lograras.

- Pero...

- Ya no hay nada más que hablar- la interrumpió- Te dejaremos en el puerto y de ahí harás lo que quieras- y dirigiéndose al resto de la tripulación- ¿Qué es lo que están esperando? A trabajar. Quiero un reporte de daños y que muevan esta nave.

- ¡¡¿Qué no te importa nada?!!- le gritó frustrada la guerrera de agua.

Brisa no respondió. Solo se dirigió a su camarote.

* * *

- Yo quiero ir- chilló Miraki a su papá.

- Ya te dije que no es un paseo, estaré muy ocupado y no puedo vigilarte- dijo tranquilamente Ráfaga mientras terminaba de colocarse su uniforme.

- Yo ya soy grande, puedo cuidarme solo.

- No.

Durante todo el día de ayer y gran parte de la mañana, Miraki había estado insistiendo en acompañar a su papá y a su tío Ascot en la expedición a la aldea atacada para traer a los habitantes inconscientes hacia un lugar seguro.

- Pero.. pero...- lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos cuando Caldina entra a la habitación- Mamá, papá no me quiere llevar con el.

Caldina observó sonriente como su hijo le rogaba con los ojos que ella pusiera sus encantos en el asunto.

- Lo siento Miraki- empezó- pero estoy de acuerdo con el. Ahora ve a buscar tus cosas que te quedarás con la tía Presea en el castillo.

El niño salió soltando uno que otro lamento pero sin dar más problemas, conocía a su mamá cuando sonreía así. No era su dulzura casual, más bien preocupación y determinación.

-¿Por qué lo envías con Presea?- preguntó su esposo terminando de enganchar su espada en su cinto- ¿Acaso estarás ocupada con los comerciantes?

- No- respondió sencillamente Caldina.

-¿Entonces?

- Bueno, el tiene que quedarse con alguien si es que los dos vamos a la expedición.

Ráfaga detuvo cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo. ¿Escuchó bien?

- No vas a venir conmigo- declaró.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya hablé con Guru Clef y Paris y ellos aceptaron mi ayuda. Muchos en el pueblo tenían relaciones comerciales conmigo, conozco la zona y...

- Caldina, esta no es una visita social ni comercial. Iremos a traer a los sobrevivientes.

- Entonces también puedo ayudar.

- No creo que..- Pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por su esposa quien habló en un tono bastante serio.

- No soy estúpida, Ráfaga. Sé por qué estos días has estado tan preocupado. No importa cuantos hombres hallan enviado por los alrededores ni cuanta magia hallan usado- la voz de Caldina disminuyó para seguir lo siguiente- todavía no pueden dar con quién hizo esa atrocidad. Por eso quieren sacar a los aldeanos de ahí, temen que lo que sea que los halla atacado vuelva.

Ráfaga se acerca a ella y la abraza tiernamente apoyando su mentón en sus finos hombros- Entonces, entiendes porqué no quiero que vallas. Si se torna peligroso tal vez no pueda protegerte.

Fue ahí cuando Caldina volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez había una chispa de picardía en sus ojos.

- Y cuando te he hecho creer, amado esposo, que yo necesito que alguien me proteja- y como demostración, Caldina desenfunda sus cuchillos y los gira con maestría para volverlos a enfundar. Con un guiño del ojo, se da vuelta y se dirige a la salida- ¿Qué estas esperando?

Ráfaga sonrió. Cielos, como adoraba a esa mujer.

* * *

- Cómo te fue Siana?- preguntó Ycul al ver que su hermana llegaba junto a ellas.

- Bien, muy bien- respondió Siana mientras tomaba asiento en la suave hierba del oscuro bosque. Una de sus suaves brazos se estiró para acariciar la cabeza de uno de sus fieles monstruos- Tal como lo esperaba, la guerrera del agua no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a mi y ganar.

- Ninguna de ellas debe de estar en condiciones de hacer nada contra nosotras- dijo la tercera de ellas, quien estaba recostada en la rama de un árbol cercano- después de todo, pasaron trece años desde que pelearon por última vez.

- Eso es cierto, Aniram, pero cuando las vimos por última vez, ellas estaban dispuestas a pelear con todas sus fuerzas de ser necesario.

- Las personas cambian con el tiempo- dijo Ycul, algo distraída- y ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

Aniram resopló disgustada- En todo caso, es bueno que las asustemos un poco para que se den cuenta en la situación en la que están.

- Oh, créeme que yo ya hice mi parte muy, pero muy bien. La Guerrera del Agua está muy conciente del peligro en el que está.

- No la habrás lastimado mucho. ¿Verdad?

Siana sonrió, una sonrisa que, como siempre, no alcanzó sus ojos- No te preocupes, se que eso es algo que quieres hacer tu misma, Aniram.

Ycul se levanta del suelo con un salto entusiasta- Me aburro mucho. No es justo que Siana se lleve toda la acción. Yo también quiero divertirme.

Aniram suelta una carcajada- Está bien Ycul- empieza a decir- Siana ya hizo su parte, es nuestro turno ahora.

Y después de decir eso, ambas chicas desaparecen dejando a Siana sola en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

- Y esta flor, la llamamos la flor durmiente- le indicaba Valdo mostrándole un pequeño capullo violeta.

- Es hermosa- dijo Anais- ¿le dice así por que se mantiene cerrada?- extendió su mano para tomarla pero Valdo se la retiró.

- No, no, no. Ten más cuidado. La razón por la cual la llamamos así no es por que se mantenga cerrada. ¿Ves esto?- preguntó apuntando las espinas que habían en su tallo- estas espinas son muy afiladas y contienen un tranquilizante muy poderoso capaz de hacer dormir a cualquier cosa viviente- Valdo empieza a reír- es tan poderoso que sería capaz de poner a dormir a uno de los legendarios genios. Y, aún así, no es en ningún sentido letal ni peligrosa, por suerte.

Anais también ríe, aunque el comentario no le dio gracia, más bien la puso nerviosa. Este era el tercer día que estaba en la aldea y todavía no había dicho quien era ella realmente. Era un tema muy delicado y no estaba segura en que situación se encontraba como para revelar un secreto tan importante. Todos eran muy amables y parecían haberle tomado afecto. Sobre todo Valdo, quien se entusiasmó con la nueva aprendiz y maestra a la vez. Lo cierto era que el hombre era muy sabio lo cual facilitaba que ella aprendiese rápidamente.

- Toma. Quédate con una de las espinas. Guárdala bien, nunca se sabe cuando podrías necesitarla- la guerrera del viento toma con cuidado la espina y envolviéndola en un pañuelo, la guarda en uno de sus bolsillos- Será mejor que tomes un descanso- dijo el anciano hombre- estuvimos estudiando desde muy temprano.

- Está bien, no me molesta.

El hombre niega con la cabeza- No es bueno que trabajes todo el tiempo. Una mujer joven como tú debe distraerse un poco.

En realidad Anais estaba acostumbrada a eso. En la Tierra, su única vida social era las visitas que le hacía a su hermana y alguna que otra salida con sus colegas. Fuera de eso, siempre trabajaba o estudiaba. La carrera de medicina exigía que estuviese siempre actualizada en los nuevos estudios médicos.

- Tío- el anciano y la guerrera se dan vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada inexpresiva de Hosuel- tengo entendido que me llamaste.

- Ah, sí- empezó Valdo- necesitaba que me acompañaras a buscar más plantas medicinales. Pero temo decir que estoy algo cansado para ir. Mejor será ir más tarde.

- Yo iré- se ofreció Anais- Es mi culpa que usted esté así. Después de todo, estuvo todo este tiempo enseñándome muchas cosas. Debí haber notado que lo estaba agotando.

- Oh no, querida- empezó Valdo- a mi edad es un honor que una mujer tan bonita como tu ocupe mi tiempo- Anais se sonrojó- Esta bien, ve con Hosuel, pero asegúrense de no tardar mucho.

Anais miró a Hosuel a los ojos- Si quieres yo puedo ir sola. Me imagino que, siendo el líder del pueblo, tendrás muchas cosas que atender.

Hosuel le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundo y luego se encaminó hacia su cabaña- No, he prohibido que cualquiera saliera solo de la aldea o sin un arma. Irás conmigo.

Anais, al ver que el iba algo rápido, aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo- Espera. ¿Adonde me llevas?

- Te daré un arma. ¿Alguna preferencia? O prefieres que te dé lo más sencillo de usar.

La guerrera sonrió- Si tienes arco y flecha estaré bien.

Una vez armados, salen de la protección de la muralla y se encaminan hacia donde Valdo les indicó que estarían las plantas. El hombre, de vez en cuando, dirigía sus ojos hacia la joven mujer. No había hablado mucho con ella desde que llegó. Pero si la había estado observando.

Mucho

Ella era muy inteligente. En todos estos años, nunca había visto a su tío tan entusiasmado con un estudiante. Y el anciano no era fácil de impresionar. Tampoco se le escapaba el hecho de que ella parecía responder a todas las preguntas de forma en que complaciese a todos y que, a la vez, no revelase de donde era. Claro que solo el y su tío se dieron cuenta de eso.

Pero, aún con todas sus sospechas, no podía evitar sentir algo extraño por ella. Bueno, no era ciego, ella era bonita. Tenía una buena figura, cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos y llamativos ojos verdes. Pero no era lo único que lo obligaba a no apartar la vista. Tenía un aire bondadoso, era una de esas personas que existían para cuidar de los demás.

- ¿De que planeta eres?- claro, si quería una respuesta directa lo mejor era preguntar directamente- ¿Autozan, Faren o, tal vez, Cizeta?

Anais se le quedó mirando algo sorprendida. Sin embargo, regresó vista al camino- No soy de ninguno de esos planetas- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?- Sin embargo he conocido a la princesa Aska, de Faren, y a las princesas Tata y Tatra , de Cizeta.

-¿Cuando?

- Años atrás, cuando invadieron Céfiro. Yo estaba en el castillo y tuve el placer de conocerlas.

Interesante. ¿Quién lo diría? De repente Hosuel quiso golpearse. Ella lo había hecho de nuevo. Respondió una pregunta y al tiempo no reveló nada. ¿Y qué si había estado en el castillo? Todos estaban ahí cuando Céfiro fue atacado.

No pudo evitar sonreír. La chica era muy lista.

Anais suspiró al ver que Hosuel soltaba una sonrisa, la cual no creía que fuese para que ella viera. De todas las personas con las que tuvo que lidiar en el pueblo, el era el más insistente. No había duda de que los aldeanos habían tomado una buena decisión al nombrarlo el líder. Si seguía así, ella pronto tendría que revelar quién era.

De todas formas, ya era tiempo de que partiese. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Debía ir al castillo. No le extrañó el hecho de que no tuviese poderes ni armadura, Guru Clef no se los entregó. Tendría que ir allí a buscarlo y, de paso, saber que es lo que estaba haciendo aquí, en Céfiro. Sin mencionar que le tendría que pedir a Presea su espada o no podría invocar a Windom en caso de necesitarlo.

Si es que lo necesitaba.

Suspiró, nuevamente, mirando el brillante cielo. Céfiro no parecía estar en problemas, todo se veía tan hermoso como la primera vez que vino, si no es que más. Claro, que si ella estaba aquí, era por una razón.

Marina, Lucy.

¿Dónde estaban ellas? Acaso por ser la única cerca de la Torre de Tokio fue la única en regresar? Esperaba que no.

Hosuel le indicó silenciosamente que se detuviera. El estaba serio, más que de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Escucha.

Anais prestó atención por unos segundos- No escucho nada.

- Exacto. Hace poco se escuchaba el ruido de los pájaros. Ahora nada.

La guerrera del aire volvió a prestar atención... Tenía razón. Rápidamente tomó su arco y flecha.

- Veo que andas con alguien muy astuto- dio una voz femenina- ¿Crees que sepa pelear tan bien como está atento, Anais?

La figura empieza a salir por detrás de unos árboles. Era...una niña?? Bueno, en Céfiro no se podía estar seguro. Esta chica que parecía de dieciséis podría tener perfectamente cien años.

Una vez que ella se mueve hacia donde hay más luz, Anais puede notar más sus características. Era baja, pelo muy corto y rubio. Pero lo que más parecía resaltar era el, inhumanamente fuerte, color rojo de sus ojos. Parecía que brillaban con una fuerza sádica.

¿Acaso conocía a esta jovencita?

- Hola- la saludó educadamente la guerrera- Disculpa mi rudeza, pero ¿nos conocemos?

La chica la observa por unos segundos con algo de asombro. Finalmente empieza a reír incontrolablemente.

- Hay Anais, casi había olvidado eso de ti- sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, continuó- Mi nombre es Ycul- Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la jovencita libera una llamarada de fuego en su dirección.

El ataque no logró lastimarla mucho ya que Hosuel la tomó por la cintura tirándolos a los dos al suelo. Sin embargo, esto parecía divertir mucho más a la chica, quien empezó a moverse con gracia liberando poderosas bolas de fuego en su dirección. Era un juego, un enfermo juego que le encantaba.

Anais tomó de la mano a su salvador y lo obligó a correr indicándole cuando agacharse o esquivar los disparos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Se alegró de haber aceptado el cambio de ropa que las mujeres del pueblo le ofrecieron. No hubiese podido hacer estos movimientos con su pollera larga.

- Esto es tan divertido- oyeron decir a Ycul- Me pregunto si Aniram se está divirtiendo tanto como yo haciéndole lo mismo a tu amiga Lucy.

- ¿Lucy?- Sin embargo, Anais se arrepiente de ese segundo de vacilación cuando uno de las bolas de fuego logra darle en su costado provocando una herida.

- Parece que te afectó lo que dije- Ycul se acercó a ella pero se detuvo al ver que Hosuel se ubicaba defensivamente con espada en mano- Bueno, no soy de rechazar un duelo- y diciendo esto, una espada aparece en su mano.

Y, entonces, el combate empieza. Hosuel solo recibe los golpes. La chica era rápida y, sobre todo, parecía tener una fuente inagotable de energía.

- Tengo que decir que el es bueno- empezó a decir Ycul. Si bien, no quitaba sus ojos de su oponente, las palabras iban dirigidas a la Guerrera del Viento- Pero no es tu estilo, Anais. ¿Qué pasó con Paris?

Hosuel empezó a pelear con más fuerza ante la frustración de que esta chica podía manejarlo y, al mismo tiempo, hablar con otra persona- Cierra la boca y pelea- gritó el líder de la aldea.

Anais veía la escena enfrente suyo. Su herida ardía demasiado y ya empezaba a sentirse débil a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, recogió su arco y flecha.

Mientras tanto, el enfrentamiento continuaba y era obvio que Hosuel iba perdiendo.

- Esto ya se pone aburrido- dijo Ycul con un tono cansado- no es justo, seguramente Siana la pasó mucho mejor que yo- Y diciendo esto, espadas chocaron una vez más pero, esta vez, la espada de Hosuel terminó partida- Adiós guerrerito.

Hosuel se arrodilló al suelo, dispuesto a recibir el golpe final. Sin embargo, Ycul estaba inmovilizada. Anais apuntaba una flecha a su garganta desde tan cerca que la jovencita podía sentir la afilada punta de metal en su piel.

- Ahora me responderás unas preguntas- dijo la Guerrera de Viento con una voz ruda y autoritaria.

- Pero que cambio- sonrió Ycul- ¿Es posible que la dulce rosa halla sacado espinas?

- Solo si mis seres queridos son amenazados- respondió- Ahora dime ¿Qué ha pasado con mis amigas?

Ycul se rascó la barbilla como si tratara de recordar- Bueno, la Guerrera del Agua recibió una visita de mi hermana Siana esta mañana.

- Marina- susurró Anais.

- Ah, si. Y la guerrera del Fuego debe de estar peleando con mi otra hermana, Aniram, en este mismo momento.

Anais tensó más el arco, su herida se hacía más dolorosa con cada movimiento - ¿Qué es lo que quieren¿Por qué nos atacan?

La joven la mira con ojos sorprendidos y ... empieza a reír.

El cuerpo de la Guerrera pierde toda la concentración. Su mente duda. Era risa, esa risa no era diabólica. No había sadismo en ella.

Más bien inocencia.

Ycul aprovecha ese momento de duda para quitarle el arco y empujarla encima de Hosuel- Fue una visita muy lucrativa. Espero que nos volvamos a ver Guerrera Mágica.

Y con una velocidad increíble, Ycul desaparece dejándolos a ambos llenos de preguntas.

El cuerpo de Anais ya no resiste más, la perdida de sangre es considerable. Puede ver como Hosuel la examinaba con preocupación.

No debió haber permitido que Ycul se escapara. Pero esa risa... era igual a la de Lucy.

Un pequeño llanto escapa de su boca seguido por un susurro- Lucy, Marina- y seguido de eso, queda inconsciente.

Hosuel la cargó en brazos. Debía llevarla urgentemente a la aldea o moriría. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no estaba seguro si fue cierto. Mientras caminaba, observó la frágil figura que se encontraba en su posesión. ¿Acaso esa chica la llamó Guerrera Mágica?

- Tienes mucho que explicar Anais.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece. Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

** Testigo**

-Están seguros- preguntó Lucy a uno de los soldados.

- Si, el mensaje decía que vendrían hoy a llevarse a los aldeanos inconscientes y a hablar con la único testigo.

Después de encontrar a Lira, Lucy se quedó con ella y con todos los voluntarios para ayudar. Muchos soldados se unieron a ellos y ya habían levantado un campamento que servía de refugio. Ningún peligro parecía amenazarlos pero, por si las dudas, llevarían a todos los aldeanos de "Catas" inconscientes al castillo donde podrían defenderlos más fácilmente en caso de ataque. A excepción de Lira, nadie sabía quien era Lucy. Todos la consideraban alguien de otro pueblo que, como muchos, había venido a ayudar.

Al parecer, el castillo mandaría más tropas para ayudarlos junto con criaturas voladoras. Lucy tenía planeado ir con ellos para poder encontrarse con Guru Clef y con Paris, del cual se enteró ahora reinaba Céfiro.

- Lucy, Lucy.

-Hn? Ha disculpa, estaba algo distraída- dijo mientras despertaba de sus pensamientos- ¿Vienes de visitar a tu mamá?- al ver que la chica asentía, continuó- ¿Cómo está?

Lira baja los ojos en tristeza- Sigue igual... ¿Crees que en el castillo puedan curarla?

Lucy no sabe que decir. Muchos magos pasaron los últimos días intentando ayudar pero ninguno pudo hacer nada- No lo sé, Lira- finalmente respondió.

-Estoy segura que si. No hay nada que Guru Clef no sepa curar.

La Guerrera del Fuego sonríe. Aún en medio de tantas dudas, la chica nunca parecía rendirse. Sin embargo, prefería no darle falsas esperanzas. Sabía por experiencia como una desilusión podía llegar a lastimarla.

* * *

Guru Clef invocó a su pez volador y, junto con Paris, lo montó. Latis se encontraba cabalgando su corcel negro y Ascot llevaba a Caldina y a Ráfaga en una de sus criaturas. Los soldados designados iban montados en otras criaturas mágicas, desde pájaros gigantes hasta insectos viscosos (cortesía de Ascot).

En unos minutos llegarían a "Catas", la aldea atacada, y con suerte estarían de vuelta al anochecer. Habían dejado a Miraki al cuidado de Presea. La esgrimista y herrera estaría a cargo de las tropas que se quedaban protegiendo el castillo.

Un movimiento captó su atención, Paris estaba incómodo. Desde que la noticia del ataque llegó a sus oídos, el joven rey optó por tomar su papel serio y defensivo. De no ser por sus consejos, Paris ya hubiese ido a la aldea días atrás.

Guru Clef suspiró, no podía culparlo. Después de todo, cuidar de los habitantes de Céfiro era el deber del gobernante. Paris ya había aprendido que era necesario actuar con la cabeza fría pero, a veces, esa misma actitud con la que vivió cuando era un simple viajante y vagabundo emergía sin aviso alguno.

- Ya estamos llegando- anunció el rey al ver que las ruinas de el lugar del ataque se hacían presente.

Una vez que aterrizaron, los demás se les unen. El escenario no era muy prometedor, todo había sido destruido por completo. Ráfaga empezó a comandar a sus hombres para que empezaran a evacuar a los aldeanos mientras que el resto se dirigían hacia donde estaba el que parecía ser el líder de los voluntarios.

- Su majestad- saludó respetuosamente el hombre- me alegro que hallan llegado.

- Han hecho un gran trabajo- concedió Paris- agradezco su ayuda.

- ¿Quién es el testigo?- preguntó Latis, queriendo empezar rápido con el trabajo.

El hombre señaló en dirección hacia donde se encontraba una jovencita de pelo castaño. Esta estaba hablando con una mujer de largo pelo rojo.

Latis las miró sorprendido. No podía ser- Lira- fue todo lo que escapó de su boca.

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó Ascot.

El guerrero solo asintió con la cabeza. No podía creer que esa pequeña niña resultara ser esta jovencita. Su corazón se estremeció de lástima al darse cuenta que la chica debió de haber experimentado solo dolor al ver a su gente atacada y agredida.

Una mano se apoya firmemente en su hombro y Latis gira para encontrarse con Caldina- Vamos a hablar con ella- Latis asiente no pudiendo evitar sentirse mejor. La ilusionista entendió su ansiedad antes que los demás. ¿Desde cuando fue tan perceptiva?

Una vez que se estaban acercando a la jovencita y a la mujer tanto el como Guru Clef se detienen en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Paris al ver que Latis desenfunda su espada.

- Guru Clef... ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Guru Clef se concentra un poco- Si. Una presencia maligna está cerca.

Todo los demás se ponen en guardia pero eso no logró nada ya que inmediatamente un remolino de agua los envuelve y los separa tirándolos en diferentes direcciones.

El fenómeno provocó que todos pararan sus actividades. El remolino se convierte en columna y simplemente se petrifica convirtiéndose en hielo.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta confuso Ascot mientras algunas personas que se encontraban cerca de el lo ayudan a levantarse.

- Ahh!- todos oyen gritar a Lira, quién apuntaba en dirección ha una figura vestida con una capucha negra- Es uno de ellos, es uno de los que nos atacó hace unos días- y llena de temor, se abraza a la cintura de la mujer pelirroja quién reacciona ocultando a la chica atrás suyo.

El encapuchado no quita su vista de las dos mujeres. Lentamente, desliza la capucha dejando ver su rostro. Largo cabello lila y fríos ojos celestes. ¿Una niña? -¡Con que ahí estás!- fue lo único que dijo y después desenvainó una larga y fina espada.

-¡¡No tan rápido!!- gritó Paris mientras se posiciona enfrente de ella. Esta era una de las personas que amenazó la seguridad de su pueblo, algo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto.

Aniram vio como empezaba a ser rodeada, no solo por soldados, sino por el mismo rey y defensores del castillo. Esto podía llegar a ser algo más que una simple prueba para la Guerrera del Fuego. Tal vez podría ver que tan preparados estaban sus amigos de Céfiro.

Con un simple giro de su cabeza, la columna de hielo se transforma nuevamente en agua y comienza a separarse atacando a todos.

Caldina desliza sus dagas cortando la columna pero esta, al ser líquida, vuelva a juntarse. Todos los demás parecen encontrarse en la misma situación.

Mientras tanto, Aniram empieza a correr lista para estocar su espada hacia la pelirroja, quién protegía con su cuerpo a la jovencita. Sin embargo, otra espada chocó la suya evitando cumplir con su cometido.

Ráfaga, quién estaba lejos hablando con alguno de los soldados, había vuelto para ver a sus hombres y amigos luchando para proteger a las personas. También notó como una chica se dirigía amenazadoramente con una espada hacia dos mujeres. Rápidamente se interpuso entre ellas para enfrentarse a la atacante.

- ¡¡Escudo mágico!!- gritó Guru Clef. Una barrera apareció enfrente de los inocentes habitantes evitando que los ataques llegaran a ellos. Dirigiendo su báculo a la columna de agua, soltó un hechizo y esta empezó a convertirse en piedra. Ahora no estaban siendo atacados por agua, sino por piedra.

- Criaturas, vengan- Ascot abrió su portal y dos de sus bestias aparecieron para empezar a golpear la columna reduciéndola a rocas.

-¡¡Ráfaga!!- grita alarmada Caldina al ver que su esposo es herido en el hombro y tirado con fuerza lejos.

Aniram crea un remolino de agua y lo dirige hacia las dos mujeres. La mujer pelirroja abraza con fuerza a Lira para protegerla. Pero eso no es necesario ya que ambas son levantadas por Latis y retiradas de la zona de peligro.

Nuevamente es rodeada por todos. Esta situación se estaba escapando se sus manos. Puede ver como Guru Clef empieza a invocar un hechizo para atraparla. No funcionará, era demasiado fuerte como para caer en eso. Empieza a dirigir su espada al gran mago.

- ¡¡Resplandor!!- un gran rayo impacta con su espalda tirándola a suelo. Puede ver como todos empiezan a acercársele con cautela.

- Interesante, se han vuelto muy fuertes- logra decir- pero no podrán hacer nada contra nosotras. Todo está perdido para ustedes- y levantando sus manos crea otro remolino de agua que los tira nuevamente por los aires. Cuando vuelven a ver, la atacante no está.

Latis, quién no se movió de su puesto en frente de Lira, enfunda su espada al sentir que la presencia maligna desapareció. Tendrían que darse prisa en evacuar a los aldeanos de "Catas" y reforzar la seguridad en los otros pueblos. Pero, según las intenciones de ese nuevo enemigo, tal vez lo más importante era proteger a Lira. Después de todo, fue el único objetivo del ataque de hoy. ¿Verdad?

- Latis

Este se dio vuelta esperando que la voz femenina perteneciese a la jovencita. Sin embargo, no pertenecía a ella sino a la mujer que con valiente decisión se había interpuesto para proteger a la pequeña. El cuerpo del esgrimista mágico se tensó por completo. Ese cabello rojo, esos ojos llenos de determinación.

No podía ser.

* * *

Un ruido bastante fuerte llamó su atención. Una vez que volteó su rostro pudo ver como un grupo de personas eran levantadas por lo que parecía ser agua y tiradas en diferentes direcciones hacia el resto de las personas.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- se preguntó más a si misma.

-¡¡Ahh!!- Lira grita horrorizada y se abraza a su cuerpo. Lucy pudo sentir como la chica temblaba llena de temor- es uno de ellos, es uno de los que nos atacó hace unos días- Rápidamente sus ojos toman la dirección que Lira apunta. Una figura estaba a cierta distancia de ellas. Una capa impide ver su rostro.

La capucha se retira y sus miradas se cruzan. Hielo se enfrenta a fuego. Era una niña.

- Con que ahí estás- dice esta y desenvainando una espada empieza a caminar hacia ellas. Sin embargo, alguien se le interpone en su camino.

Era Paris.

No solo era el, Guru Clef, Caldina, Ascot... Lucy miraba asombrada como el grupo de viejos amigos rodeaba a la chica. Pero, al parecer, esta poseía magia y, creando un ataque de agua, logra deshacerse de los defensores para continuar su camino hacia ellas.

La Guerrera del Fuego mira a su alrededor. Una espada, debía conseguir una espada. Da un paso para ir en busca de una pero unos brazos la detienen desesperadamente.

- Por favor, no me dejes- Lira. No, tal vez no tenía espada ni poderes, pero no podía abandonarla. Decidida, ubica a Lira atrás suyo. La espada se dirige hacia ellas con rapidez y ella cierra los ojos instintivamente.

El sonido de metales chocando la sorprende. Al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con una escena familiar. Tal como hace años atrás, en su enfrentamiento con Zagato, Ráfaga estaba delante de ella defendiéndola con su cuerpo y espada.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta el guerrero mientras hacia fuerza con sus brazos y piernas. La atacante era increíblemente fuerte.

- Mi nombre es Aniram- responde la extraña en voz tan baja que solo Ráfaga, Lucy y Lira logran oír- Y no podrán protegerla por mucho tiempo- y diciendo esto, se retira unos pasos haciendo que Ráfaga perdiera el balance. Aniram aprovecha esto para enterrar la espada en su hombro, levantarlo por el cuello y tirarlo hacia un costado.

- Ráfaga- Lucy oye el grito de Caldina como una rápida advertencia de lo que estaba por venir. Un remolino de agua es creado y tirado hacia ellas. Con todas sus fuerzas, abraza a Lira a su cuerpo.

Nuevamente son rescatadas cuando alguien las recoge rápidamente y las quita del camino del remolino . Pero, esta vez, no era Ráfaga.

Era Latis.

El esgrimista mágico las deposita en el suelo sin brindarles una mirada. Lucy queda petrificada observando como el les da la espalda, saca su espada y emite el mismo ataque que usaba siempre.

- ¡¡Resplandor!!-el rayo que libera hiere a Aniram y esta cae al suelo.

- Interesante, se han vuelto muy fuertes- logra decir- pero no podrán hacer nada contra nosotras. Todo está perdido para ustedes- y levantando sus manos crea otro remolino de agua que los tira nuevamente por los aires. Cuando vuelven a ver, Aniram no está.

- Latis- susurra Lucy, todavía muy turbada por lo sucedido.

Latis voltea y la mira algo indiferente como si esperara encontrarse a otra persona. Pero esa expresión rápidamente cambia por una de completa sorpresa...

- Lucy

* * *

- Te encontré- gritó Presea mientras separaba unos arbustos revelando a Miraki escondido.

El chico salta decepcionado- No es justo, eres muy rápida.

- Tu quisiste jugar este juego. Te advertí que tengo experiencia por tener que buscar a Nikona siempre- Ya hacía unas horas que los demás habían partido y ella tendría que cuidar a el Hijo de Caldina hasta entonces- No te preocupes, cuando seas más grande podrás crear ilusiones que te permitirán esconderte mejor.

- No- dice Miraki- no aprenderé a hacer ilusiones.

Presea lo ve sorprendida- ¿Por qué no? Creí que Caldina querría enseñarte.

- Quiere- comenzó el chico- Pero yo no. Seré un espadachín igual que mi papá. Las ilusiones son para niñas.

-¿Le dijiste eso a tu mamá?- el infante asiente- ¿Y que dijo ella?

- Al principio no le gustó pero luego me dijo que era mi decisión.

- Sabés, un espadachín que hace ilusiones es mucho más poderoso que uno que no las hace.

- No me importa. Mi mamá es muy fuerte pero yo prefiero ser igual a mi papá.

La mujer suspira. Pobre Caldina, cuando estaba embarazada de Miraki le gustaba contar como el bebé sería una excelente combinación entre Ráfaga y ella.

- Oye- Miraki interrumpe sus pensamientos- ¿Dónde está Nikona?

La esgrimista mira a su alrededor buscando al pequeño animalito blanco- Estaba acá hace unos minutos. Seguramente se fue a destrozar las flores, otra vez- Una sonrisa se forma mientras le extiende la mano al chico- ¿Quieres ayudarme a encontrarla?

- Si- exclama emocionado ante un nuevo juego- El que la encuentra primero gana- y diciendo esto, sale corriendo.

Presea lo observa por unos segundos y desvía su mirada hacia el cielo esperando ver a los demás regresar. Es ridículo, faltaban muchas horas para que eso pasara. Pero no podía evitar tener una vaga sensación de disconformidad.

- Por favor Ascot, cuídate.

* * *

-¿Te divertiste Ycul?

- Si- responde esta muy entusiasmada- Anais sigue igual pero...

- Pero qué

Ycul sonríe más - Hay algo nuevo en ella. Algo que podemos usar en su contra.

Siana la mira a los ojos, una sonrisa vacía adorna su rostro- En serio.

- Si, ya lo sabrás cuando la veas.

En ese momento un sonido de dolor es escuchado y ambas ven como Aniram llega. Su caminar era forzado y a su paso, gotas de sangre caían.

- Aniram- exclama Siana al ver como su hermana se desplomaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó Ycul preocupada. De pronto sus ojos toman un tono frió que desprende odio- Fue ella. ¿Ella te hizo esto?

- No- responde rápidamente- La Guerrera de Fuego es tan capaz de defenderse como un gatito lastimado.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunta Siana.

-Ellos estaban ahí. Llegaron al pueblo antes de lo planeado. No me quedaba otra, tenía que atacarlos a ellos también.

- Que imprudencia- la reprende Siana- al menos te hubieses llevado alguna de las bestias contigo para ayudarte. No puedes hacerte cargo de todos tu sola.

- Claro que puedo- se queja Aniram testarudamente. Una sonrisa adorna rápidamente su boca- Ellos son más fuertes de lo que creíamos. Hay algo, algo que los mantiene en pié todavía.

Ycul salta emocionada- ¡Qué bien!- exclama- Esto hará las cosas más divertidas.

-Ciertamente- murmura- ¿Siana?

- Si, hermana.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme con la herida?

Siana sonríe- Claro que si- y con un giro de su muñeca, una cálida luz verde las envuelve.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo lo que escribí por hoy. Si, ya se que es poco (época de exámenes). La próxima intentaré escribir más.

Si hay algo que quieran comentar, no duden en escribir.

Mstica


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece. Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

Capítulo N ° 6

Dos Guerreras Màgicas perdidas

- Y fue ahí que me encontré a Lira- terminó de contar Lucy- el resto ya lo conocen- Guru Clef, Paris, Caldina, Latis y Ráfaga habían estado escuchando como Lucy les relataba su historia. Estaban en el salón del trono, habían llegado como hacía 30 minutos. Los aldeanos inconscientes ya habían sido llevados hacia los refugios del castillo para ser atendidos.

- ¿Y dices que no recuerdas como fue que llegaste a Céfiro?- Guru Clef.

- Así es.

- Tal vez fue tu deseo de venir. Guru Clef nos contó que eso fue lo que las trajo la última vez.

- No- interrumpió suavemente la Guerrera del Fuego- No me mal entiendan, pero hubo veces en que mi deseo de volver fue mucho más fuerte de lo que era esa mañana. Y para serles sincera- agregó- no recuerdo haber deseado mucho regresar en ese momento.

Un silencio, algo incomodó, tomó lugar en ese momento. Lucy buscó con la mirada a Latis, quien no había dirigido palabra alguna desde que mencionó su nombre en la aldea, el estaba algo apartado del grupo con la mirada fija hacia el infinito, su expresión indiferente, tal como lo recordaba. Todos la habían recibido con gritos de júbilo y abrazos afectuosos, sobre todo por parte de Caldina. Sin embargo, el se había mantenido a una seca distancia.

Tal vez si había pasado mucho tiempo.

Las puertas del salón se abren repentinamente y un niño entró corriendo.

- ¡¡Papá, mamá!!- para gran sorpresa de Lucy el chico corrió a los brazos de Ráfaga, quien lo alzó por los aires y lo sentó en sus hombros.

-¿Papá?- la guerrera miró de reojo primero a Ráfaga y Luego a Caldina- ¿Mamá?

Caldina le sonrió- Miraki, déjame presentarte a Lucy. Lucy, este es nuestro hijo, Miraki.

El niño miró a la mujer extraña a la que todos parecían tratar con mucha familiaridad- ¿Eres amiga de mis papás?

Lucy sonrió. El chico era adorable. Nunca hubiese creído que Caldina y Ráfaga eran padres- Así es.

- Miraki- interrumpió Ráfaga- ¿No tenías que estar Presea?

Es ahí cuando nuevamente las puertas vuelven a abrirse revelando a una agitada Presea- Con que ahí estas. Te dije que no te apartaras de mi lado- su reprimenda se detuvo al ver que todos estaban ahí.

-Oh¿Ya llegaron? Supe que los aldeanos inconscientes ya estaban aquí. Pero creí que ustedes se tardarían un poco más- Presea caminó hacía Asot y lo besó en la mejilla- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué están tan serios?- Como respuesta, todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia la Guerrera del Fuego.

Presea notó, por primera vez, a la joven mujer que estaba con sus amigos. Era alta, vestida con unos pantalones cortos, una camisa blanca y, lo que parecía ser un chaleco que combinaba con los pantalones. Por sus hombros se apoyaba una larga trenza pelirroja. Sus ojos se concentraron en los ojos de la extraña: rojos, inocentes, con un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia.

Ya había visto esa mirada antes- ¡¡Lucy!!

Lucy se vio nuevamente encerrada en un abraso al cual correspondió con fuerza- ¡¡Presea!!

Pasaron los segundos y Presea todavía no lo podía creer- ¿Pero cuando es que llegaron?- y mirando a su alrededor, preguntó algo confundida- ¿Dónde están Marina y Anais?

- Ellas no vinieron- dijo Paris. Aunque no había cambio de tono en su voz, sus ojos reflejaron lo mucho que le costó decir eso.

- ¿Lucy vino sola¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Así fue- respondió Lucy algo melancólica. Como extrañaba a sus amigas.

- Pero es imposible que hallas venido y que ellas no- interrumpió Guru Clef, quien se había quedado callado por un tiempo- Una Guerrera Mágica no puede venir a Céfiro sola, ni siquiera por su propia fuerza de voluntad. Se necesita de las tres para que el portal sea abierto.

- Pero entonces¿por qué no estaban conmigo cuando llegué aquí? No tiene sentido.

- ¿Estaban juntas cuando fuiste transportada?- preguntó Ascot pensativo.

- No. De hecho, no he visto a las chicas desde hace ya unos años- Lucy vio como Ascot y Guru Clef se miraban el uno al otro- Por qué¿qué pasa?

- Si no estaban juntas al venir, no estarían juntas al llegar.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Caldina mientras tomaba a Miraki de los hombros de su esposo.

- Quiere decir que las otras dos Guerreras Mágicas están perdidas en alguna parte de Céfiro- Latis salió de su cerrado silencio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la Guerrera del Fuego- Y están en peligro.

- ¿Por qué estarían en peligro?- preguntó Presea quien todavía no tenía idea de el enfrentamiento que acababan de tener en la aldea esta mañana.

- Esa chica que nos atacó- empezó Latis- Estaba muy decidida a matar a Lira.

- Es cierto- confirmó Ráfaga- Fue directo hacia ella.

- ¿Y si no era a Lira a quién quería atacar?

Al decir esto, todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia Lucy, quién recién parecía entender todo- Oh no, si vino por mí también irá por ellas- cubrió sus ojos queriendo negar todo. Sus amigas, sus queridas amigas- Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que encontrarlas, hay que advertirles, hay que…

Una mano estaba apoyada en su hombro tranquilizándola. Presea la veía tiernamente- No te preocupes. Las encontraremos.

Lucy sonrió pero no se tranquilizó. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un horrible, horrible presentimiento.

* * *

La rampa que formaba un puente entre el barco y el muelle estaba siendo puesta. El aire estaba impregnado por el pescado que muchos botes pesqueros descargaban.

-Ahora escúchame bien- decía uno de los miembros de la tripulación a Marina, quien se recogía el pelo para no llamar mucho la atención- este pueblo está lleno de la peor escoria que Céfiro pueda tener- Y con un guiño agregó- muchos de ellos son nuestros familiares. Tu solo ve a esta dirección y di que vas de nuestra parte. No creo que lo duden, con un carácter como el tuyo no se atreverán a meterse contigo. Ellos te conseguirán un medio de transporte y te dirán como ir al castillo.

- Gracias- responde Marina sarcásticamente.

- Seguro que no quieres unirte a nosotros?- pregunta otro de los hombres- sin duda tienes madera de pirata.

-No creo que podría vivir todos los días diciendo groserías. Además, debo ir.

- Aquí tienes- Brisa, quien hasta ahora solo había observado la interacción entre la Guerrera de Agua y su tripulación, le lanza una espada- es liviana y fácil de enganchar a la ropa que usas.

Marina utilizaba una pollera azul que llegaba a sus rodillas y un top flojo al cuerpo de color celeste. De calzado usaba unas botas altas pero bastante cómodas para caminar. Si se soltara el pelo y se pusiese un saco, estaría igual que cuando vino hace tantos años, pensó nostálgicamente.

- Gracias- dijo mientras se enganchaba la espada en su cinto- Escucha¿por qué no aceptan venir conmigo? Estoy segura que podrán ser de gran ayuda.

- No - Brisa bufó- Nosotros somos lo que somos y no permitiré que ninguno de mis hombres abandone el barco.

Sin intentarlo una vez más, la Guerrera del Agua abandona el barco. Será un viaje muy largo y debería apurarse si quería llegar pronto al palacio en donde seguro estaban sus amigos.

- ¿Está segura que no quiere ayudarla?- preguntó uno de los piratas a su capitán.

Brisa continuaba mirando a la guerrera que se alejaba cada vez más del muelle - ¿Qué no me hice entender claramente hace unos segundos?

- No es eso capitán- empezó otro de los tripulantes, miraba hacia el suelo algo dudoso- pero es que... los muchachos y yo sabemos bien que el hecho de ser piratas no es la razón por la cual no quiere que vallamos al castillo.

- Ah, no?

El hombre la miró a los ojos- Capitán, el no la separará de nosotros.

La capitana de "El Tormento" miró con furia hacia el mar al entender a que se referían- Esa no es la razón- dijo con un tono más rudo del que quería expresar.

- ¿Segura capitán?- preguntó alguien más.

Brisa miró detenida a cada uno de sus hombres y sonrió. La conocían bien. Ellos eran su familia y no permitiría que nada rompiera eso.

- Ya tomé mi decisión- fue todo lo que respondió- Y ahora, permítanme agregar, tomaré estos minutos en los que estuvieron despidiendo a esa lunática como su ya tomado descanso- los hombres empezaron a quejarse- No quiero oír como ustedes lloran como unos bebés- Y agregando en un tono más severo- ¡A trabajar! Quiero esta nave reparada para partir en cuanto la marea baje.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no puedes encontrarlas?- preguntó, una muy exasperada, Presea.

-Sus presencias están siendo bloqueadas- explicó preocupado el Gurú de Céfiro- Hay algo que no me permite encontrarlas.

Después de estregarle su guante mágico y sus poderes a Lucy, Guru Clef y Latis fueron al antiguo cuarto de la corona para ver si podían encontrar a las otras dos Guerreras Mágicas sintiendo sus presencias. Al fracasar en sus intentos, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca en donde Presea los esperaba.

La mujer notó como Latis se encontraba algo distraído mirando por una de las ventanas- Lucy me pidió que le entregara su espada para poder llamar a Rayearth en caso de necesitarlo- Eso atrajo su atención.

-¿No estaba en su guante?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No.

-Eso es preocupante- comentó Guru Clef.

-¿Preocupante?- exclamó Presea- Es terrible. Las espadas de las Guerreras Mágicas estaban hechas de forma de que se mantuviesen con sus dueñas, en sus guantes mágicos o, como la última vez, que regresaran a mi.

El gran mago suspiró- Es cierto, es alarmante. Pero, por ahora, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Marina y a Anais y descubrir quien es este nuevo enemigo- y dirigiéndose a al espadachín mágico, quien se encontraba nuevamente mirando por la ventana, preguntó- ¿Qué me dices de ti, Latis¿Pudiste sentir sus presencias?

- Yo no interactué mucho con ellas. Mi recuerdo de sus presencias es muy vago. No creo que te pueda servir de mucha ayuda con esto- Y, terminando de hablar, se retiró de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucede con el?- preguntó extrañada Presea- Creí que con Lucy aquí, cambiaría un poco su actitud.

Guru Clef se acercó a la ventana para observar que era lo que había captado la atención del otro hombre. Afuera, en el jardín, se encontraban Ascot y Caldina quienes conducían a Lucy mostrándole los alrededores.

- Es un asunto algo delicado, Presea. Dales algo de tiempo para que hablen.

La mujer lo miró por unos segundos y tentativamente se acercó a el- Qué me dices tú, Guru Clef. ¿Hablaras con Marina?

El gran mago giró su rostro para evitar mostrar su sorpresa...

...y sonrojo.

- No se que es lo que estás diciendo.

Posicionando sus manos en su cintura, Presea lanzó una mirada de reproche- No me engañas, te conozco mejor que nadie- sin embargo, su tono se dulcificó tristemente- Guru Clef, debes decirle lo que sientes. Se me rompería el corazón el seguir viéndote así de triste y solitario.

Guru Clef la miró aprensivamente- ¿Tan obvios son mis sentimientos?

- No me di cuenta de ellos hasta hace diez años atrás. Desde ese momento en que creíste que ella había vuelto, no te volví a ver completamente feliz.

- No creo que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos. Ella apenas era una niña y... ¡Cielos, pasó tanto tiempo!- Exclamó frustrado.

- De todas formas, debes decirle- dijo mientras salía de la habitación- nunca sabrás si no lo intentas.

* * *

_La pequeña dormía plácida en sus brazos. Era tan chiquitita que Anais temía lastimarla.- Es hermosa, Lulú. No puedo creer que ya sea tía._

_Lulú, su hermana mayor, descansaba en su cama de hospital. Su rostro reflejaba el esfuerzo ejercido la noche anterior cuando dio a luz a su primera hija- Yo tampoco puedo creer que ya sea mamá- dijo sonriendo._

_- Lamento no haber estado aquí anoche._

_- No te preocupes, los doctores aquí son muy capaces. Además Kakeru estuvo conmigo. _

_- Me imagino que estará contento._

_- No ha dejado de llamar a todos para avisar que ya nació la bebita.- Su hermana suspiró cansada- Al menos no está encima mío como cuando estaba embarazada._

_Anais trató de suprimir la risa que salía de su boca para evitar despertar a la niña- Si, tengo que decir que sus atenciones eran algo, he... cómo decirlo, insistentes. ¿Ya tienen decidido el nombre?_

_-Aún no. Pero yo estaba pensando en el nombre de Susana. Podríamos decirle Susy._

_-Susana¿igual que mamá?_

_Su hermana asintió- Siempre pensé que es bueno recordar a los seres queridos que ya no están conservando el nombre en la familia._

_De repente, la niña despertó exigiendo toda su atención con un resonante llanto. Anais empezó a mecerla lentamente- Tranquila pequeña Susy- la llamaba. Pero al ver que eso no funcionaba, recurrió a entonar una tierna y dulce canción de cuna. Eso, al parecer, funcionó. Su sobrina retornó a su profundo sueño._

_-Tienes un don- dijo su hermana al ver que su hija ya se había dormido- Los bebes, generalmente solo se adormecen con tonos graves. Es increíble que lo haga con tu voz. _

_Después de unos minutos más- Escucha, tenemos planeado una cena para recibir a Susy. ¿Quieres venir?- Anais iba a aceptar entusiasmada pero su hermana continuó hablando- Muchos de nuestros amigos irán y me gustaría presentártelos._

_Lulú notó como su hermana dirigía su mirada a su hija mientras respondía en voz baja- No creo que pueda. Recuerda que estoy terminando mi residencia en el hospital y…- no siguió al ver la expresión que había en el rostro de Lulú al escuchar su respuesta._

_Tristeza y decepción._

_- Me estás preocupando Anais- fue lo único que dijo._

_- ¿Te preocupo?_

_- Casi no sales ni socializas. No solo me refiero a que no tienes citas, sino, a que tampoco te veo con amigos._

_- Estoy algo ocupada desde que empecé la carrera._

_- ¿Por qué no te lo tomas con calma? No recuerdo que hallas tomado descanso alguno desde mucho antes de que terminaras el colegio. Necesitas amigos Anais, no es sano estar solo._

_- No estoy sola- la confortó- Te tengo a ti- y con una sonrisa agregó- y ahora tengo a esta pequeña princesita- Anais continuó sonriendo mientras mecía a la niña, pero solo hacía lo posible para evitar que se notara la tristeza que realmente sentía._

Estoy sola.

* * *

Hosuel continuaba observando como su tío Valdo chequeaba los signos vitales de una sedada Anais. Desde su regreso a la aldea, todos fueron avisados de la situación. Claro, excepto de la revelada identidad de Anais.

_Una Guerrera Mágica._

El jefe de la aldea no sabía que pensar.

Primero lo primero, asegurarse de poner vigilantes en los alrededores hasta que los soldados llegasen mañana.

Prohibir estrictamente la salida al bosque, si necesitaban reabastecerse de algo mandarían a guerreros capacitados a hacerlo.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, averiguar que diablos hacía una Guerrera Mágica devuelta en Céfiro.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que la mantenga sedada?- la pregunta de su tío lo alejó de sus meditación- Es completamente innecesario.

- Recuerda como estaba antes de que la pincharas con la espina de la "flor durmiente". Estaba tan obstinada en ir al castillo que no dejaba de moverse. De esta forma, su herida sanará rápidamente y sin riesgos de que se vuelva a abrir.

- No puedo creer que sea una Guerrera Mágica- comentó Valdo- Perece tan delicada.

Hosuel no prestó atención a lo que dijo su tío. Sus ojos estaban centrados en la mujer que reposaba en la cama. De pronto una palabras, casi inaudibles, escaparon de la boca de Anais...

- Estoy sola.

Distraídamente, Hosuel se preguntó qué sueños podría estar teniendo la Guerrera Mágica como para murmurar una oración tan triste.

* * *

Como siempre, si hay recomendaciones, dudas, quejas o simplemente quieren elevar mi ego, pueden escribirme.

Saludos a todos...

Mstica


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece. Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

Capítulo N ° 7 

Paris bostezó cansado mientras seguía leyendo. Ya era muy entrada la noche y aún no se había retirado a dormir. Al lado de su trono, una mesa llena de papeles que contenían los informes militares de todos los fuertes ubicados por Céfiro. Los generales informaban como iban los planes de seguridad para las aldeas y la búsqueda de las dos Guerreras Mágicas perdidas.

Un ruido casi inaudible llamó su atención.

- ¿Lucy?- Exclamó un sorprendido rey al ver a la Guerrera de Fuego parada en la puerta del salón del trono- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora de la noche?

Lucy miró avergonzada hacia el suelo al verse descubierta- Perdón, es que no podía dormir.

- Entra- la invitó- no te quedes parada ahí. ¿Necesitas hablar con Guru Clef?

- No, no lo molestes- respondió- es muy tarde y hace poco lo vi retirarse a su cuarto-Paris le indicó una silla a su lado para que se siente la cual ella aceptó con gusto- Es extraño verte a ti despierto. Si no mal recuerdo, te gustaba mucho dormir.

El rey de Céfiro sonrió- Todavía me gusta, y mucho. Pero en estos últimos días he estado…

- ¿Preocupado?- terminó Lucy en su lugar. Paris asintió- ¿Todavía no hay noticias de ellas?

- Iba a decírselos mañana. Llegaron noticias de un puerto a tres días de viaje de distancia. Una mujer llegó en un barco pirata hace unos días buscando ayuda para llegar al castillo.

- Pero si los soldados empezaron la búsqueda hace ya un tiempo. ¿Porqué nos llega esta noticia ahora?

Paris suspiró- No es un lugar en donde halla civiles normales, Lucy. Ese puerto es conocido por ser usado por criminales. Tuve que utilizar viejos contactos de mis días de vagabundo para averiguar esto.

Los ojos de Lucy reflejaron preocupación- ¿Criminales?

- No te alarmes- la tranquilizó- por lo que me dijeron, la mujer supo manejarse muy bien- Al ver la expresión cuestionante de la Guerrera, agregó- Dicen que aterró a todos en un bar al ver que le ofrecieron una criatura muy ..hheee…desagradable para viajar.

- ¡¡Esa es Marina!!- exclamó contenta Lucy- Estoy segura que es ella.

- Yo pensé lo mismo. Lamentablemente, ella ya partió para aquí y no hay forma de saber que camino tomó.

- ¿Y Anais?- preguntó delicadamente al ver como podía afectar ese tema al joven rey- ¿No hay noticias de ella?

Paris suspiró disimuladamente mientras se levantaba del trono y se dirigía a una de las ventanas- No, no llegaron noticias de ella- Y en un tono neutro y sin mirarla, continuó- Dime Lucy¿Qué ha sido de ella en estos años? Háblame de su vida.

La Guerrera Mágica reflexionó un momento buscando por donde empezar. ¿Qué sabía de Anais?... ¿Qué sabía de Marina?. La verdad que no mucho. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sus dos mejores amigas eran extrañas para ella.

- Como dije antes, nosotras no hemos estado juntas en mucho tiempo. Cuando teníamos 20 años, los padres de Marina murieron en un accidente y ella decidió iniciar una carrera de modelaje fuera de Tokio. Medio año después, yo me fui a Brasil para cubrir mi primer documental. No volví a ver a Anais desde entonces. Por un tiempo le escribí pero... – Lucy empezó a preguntarse a si misma que fue lo que sucedió después- supongo que simplemente perdí el contacto. Se que ella se preparaba para ser doctora. Recuerdo que estudiaba día y noche.

Paris sonrió tristemente._ Doctora_. Si, esa parecía ser Anais. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite.

- Supongo que habrá cambiado- continuó Lucy- Todos cambiamos. Incluso tu, Paris- este la miró cuestionantemente- Te ves tan serio y responsable. Todo un rey.

- Después de que ustedes se fueron y Céfiro se encontró fuera de peligro, ya no supe que hacer con mi vida. Un día, Guru Clef me mandó a llamar y me explicó la necesidad de que yo sea coronado Rey.

- Ya veo, siendo el príncipe, era muy común que tu asumieras el trono.

Paris dejó escapar una risa irónica- No, no es eso. Ni Esmeralda ni yo fuimos siempre príncipes. Ese título se nos lo dio cuando ella fue convertida en el Pilar.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Lucy- ¿Porqué fuiste nombrado rey?

- La gente de Céfiro amaba mucho a mi hermana- dijo tristemente el joven rey- Ellos confían en mi.

- Paris- suspiró la Guerrera Mágica- ¿Lo haces por ella?

- Así es- respondió- Esmeralda dio todo por este mundo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme que su deseo se cumpla. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme que sus habitantes vivan en paz.- unos segundos pasaron antes de que susurrase más para si mismo- Al menos le debo eso.

Lucy escuchó eso último y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el joven Rey.

- Debes irte a dormir- dictó finalmente- Necesitas tener todas tus fuerzas en caso de que las necesitemos.

- Buenas noches, Paris- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del salón del trono

* * *

- Estúpidos piratas- insultaba Marina mientras tironeaba la cuerda atada al cuello de la criatura que, supuestamente, le servía de transporte- Muévete, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- Gritaba una y otra vez.

La dirección a la que sus amigos marineros le habían dicho que conseguiría ayuda la condujo a una taberna en donde _supuestamente_ la ayudarían.

Marina suspiró asqueada. Tendría que recordar "**agradecer**" a sus nuevos amigos por la experiencia que ganó al visitar el lugar.

No solo se rieron al pedir ella ayuda, sino que se atrevieron a ofrecerle un trabajo como... acompañante. Pero gracias a una demostración de su carácter y a la mención de Brisa y el barco "El Tormento", le entregaron una criatura de 6 patas parecida a una lagartija y un mapa que marcaba el camino hacia el palacio. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Céfiro, Marina empezó a creer que por fin estaba en un camino seguro hacia sus amigos. Pero, después de dos días de viajar al paso más lento que pudiese existir gracias a la criatura, la Guerrera del Agua empezó a ver que las cartas siempre serían tiradas en su contra.

- Debería dejarte abandonado aquí. Ni siquiera Nikona me había dado tantos problemas.

Pero, siendo su paso lento o rápido, al menos estaba en camino. Según el mapa, el castillo estaba a 3 días de camino. Si tenía suerte, llegaría a salvo y ahí podría averiguar donde encontrar a Guru Clef.

-Amigas- suspiró tristemente- no saben como las extraño.

* * *

Hosuel estaba sentado escuchando atentamente lo que el militar enfrente suyo le decía. Unos veinte minutos antes se encontraba con su tío atendiendo a Anais, la cual seguía inconsciente gracias a que continuaban pinchándola con las espinas de la "flor durmiente", cuando un aldeano vino a informarles que había un general en el pueblo que quería hablar con el jefe de la aldea.

El general Ráfaga, jefe de la guardia real del palacio, había sido enviado por el propio Rey para buscar la localización actual de dos de las Guerreras Mágicas que se encontraban perdidas. El hombre había visitado todas las aldeas de la zona esperando encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de alguna de ellas. Las ordenes eran encontrarlas y llevarlas a salvo al castillo donde ya estaba la tercera esperándolas.

- Lamento haberme presentado a estas horas de la noche,- continuaba el general- pero entenderá que era muy urgente que le entregara este mensaje.

Si, la situación era muy complicada. Hosuel podía perfectamente contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en estas semanas y que Anais estaba siendo muy bien cuidada en su cabaña.

Se la llevarían al castillo y ahí estaría protegida. Pero había algo que no le agradaba de ese plan. Aunque aún no podía ubicar bien que era.

Pero debía hacer lo que debía hacer.

-No se preocupe por la hora- empezó el jefe de la aldea - Cómo le habrán informado los aldeanos, hace poco sufrimos el ataque de un ser desconocido en el bosque. Si era un monstruo o una persona, no le sabría decir. Estamos en un estado de alerta y vigilancia,- pero antes de continuar dudó por unos segundos en los que reconsideró lo que iba a decir- sin embargo no hemos visto a ninguna persona desconocida o que se identificara como Guerrera Mágica.

El general asintió con la cabeza- Entiendo. Pronto llegará aquí un escuadrón del fuerte más cercano para ayudarles a resguardar la aldea. Son ordenes del Rey que los habitantes de Céfiro estén protegidos de todo mal.

- Y yo no puedo estar más agradecido por eso.

- Bien, si no hay más que pueda decirme, me retiraré.

- Es muy tarde. ¿No desea hospedarse usted y sus hombres por la noche en la aldea?

- Le agradezco, pero estamos muy apurados. Cuanto más tardemos en cumplir esta orden, más tiempo no estamos protegiendo el castillo.

Y con un último saludo, Ráfaga se retira mientras Hosuel lo observa partir.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste de Anais?- preguntó una voz desde uno de los rincones.

Hosuel miró algo sorprendido a su tío- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí?

- Lo suficiente- fue todo lo que respondió- ¿Y?

- Hay una razón especial por la cual ella no quiso revelar su identidad en un principio. Yo simplemente respeté su decisión- habló dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia su cuarto

-¿Solo por eso?- inquirió el anciano, conocedoramente.

El hombre paró abruptamente- Si, solo eso. Cuándo ella despierte, podrá decidir por si misma.

Valdo vio a su sobrino retirarse y sonrió tristemente- Solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

* * *

Después de retirarse del salón del trono, en donde dejó a un muy ocupado Paris, Lucy se dispuso a retirarse a su cuarto. Fue justo cuando se cruzaban dos pasillos cuando se chocó repentinamente con un cuerpo provocando que ella se cayera al suelo. Alzando su vista hacia arriba, sus ojos se encontraron con unos violetas que la miraban fríamente.

- Lo siento mucho, Latis- se disculpó mientras se levantaba del suelo quedando a la altura de su pecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy se maravilló al ver que había crecido bastante desde la última vez que había estado en Céfiro ya que antes apenas le llegaba a la cintura- No te vi.

El esgrimista mágico la miró calculadamente provocando que se pusiera nerviosa- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez,- y diciendo esto, el hombre se dispuso a continuar su camino.

Ouch, eso de alguna forma le dolió. No habían cruzado palabra alguna desde que se encontraron y ahora eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir?? No estaba molesta, solo confundida... y lastimada.

Dándose vuelta para enfrentar a la figura que se alejaba, la Guerrera de Fuego lo llamó haciendo que este le prestara atención.

- ¿ Hay algún problema?

No hubo respuesta.

- Es decir, no lo se, has actuado extraño desde que llegué. No es que supiera como actúas normalmente ya que no te he visto en mucho tiempo- empezó a balbucear mientras se puso a mirar interesadamente sus propios pies- pero es como si estuvieses enojado conmigo. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? O tal vez, no querías que yo regresara a Céfiro.

Se puso más nerviosa al notar que el se acercaba hasta estar enfrente de ella. Tomando un suspiro de valor, continuó- Por favor, dime. Tal vez, así pueda saber cómo remed...

La estaba besando.

No solo eso, la estaba besando con pasión y necesidad. Y ella no podía evitar corresponder.

Con firmeza, y sin romper el beso, Latis la tomó en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

* * *

- ¡¡Me aburro!!- se quejo por décima vez en el día. Ycul balanceaba sus piernas que colgaban desde su posición en el alto de un árbol- De que sirve haberlas traído si no podemos divertirnos con ellas.

Abajo, sentada en la hierba, Siana alimentaba a un par de pajarracos que le llegaban a los hombros en tamaño. Por más afilados y puntiagudos que se veían sus picos estos eran muy cuidadosos al quitar los pedazos de carne que estaban en las manos de su ama.

- ¡Quieres callarte!- gritó una muy cansada Aniram- Ya te explicamos que es necesario esperar. Lucy está muy bien custodiada en el castillo, todavía no podremos ir por ella. En cuanto a las otras dos... bueno, elige a cuál quieres: la que está inconsciente y sedada en ese patético pueblo o la que está sola en ese empolvado camino.

Ycul suspiró- Supongo que sería muy fácil ir por una de ellas. Paro es que no hay nada por hacer y ya me siento debilitada.

- Hay un pueblo ubicado en el camino que la Guerrera del Agua está recorriendo- empezó a decir Siana- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a darle una visita a esos Cefirianos.

- ¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Ycul emocionada saltando del árbol- ¿Podemos ir?

- Supongo que si- respondió Aniram- Nos hará bien un poco energía- y con un guiño agregó- Además, si tenemos suerte, podría llegar ayuda para alegrarnos la tarde.

- Entonces así será- dictó Siana- mañana iremos ahí.

-Yupii!!!!

* * *

¿Llegará Marina al castillo?

¿Qué sucederá con la relación de Lucy y Latis?

¿Atacará el enemigo?

¿Y Anais?

Todo se resolverá a lo largo del fic. Pero tendrán que seguir leyendo (me sorprende que hallan llegado hasta acá).

Gracias por todo y espero que escriban dejando sus comentarios.

Saludos

Mstica


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece. Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

**Capítulo N ° 8**

El fresco de la mañana era suficiente para quitarle el poco sueño que se reflejaba en su rostro. Después de una mala noche durmiendo en la intemperie, Marina había decidido emprender camino mucho antes de que el sol saliese para así llegar lo más antes posible.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de pasar por un pueblo bastante habitado. Mientras que caminaba por lo que parecía ser la calle principal, la Guerrera del Agua observaba como las pequeñas tiendas del mercado eran abiertas. No era nada muy elaborado, al menos no tanto como ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en Paris, simplemente humildes mercaderes que exponían su mercadería. Desde prendas de ropa hasta muy apetitosas frutas exóticas.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que desde este lugar ya se empezaba a distinguir la muy lejana estructura del castillo. Aunque era muy distinto a lo que ella recordaba, o tal vez era igual pero no se notaba con tanto verde a su alrededor.

Era mil veces más hermoso y brillante que antes.

- ¡Alhajas!- la voz de un comerciante en frente suyo la sacó de su estupor- Collares, pendientes y brillantes para una hermosa mujer como usted- ofreció galantemente.

Aún cuando Marina estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el comentario ya que estaba bastante desaliñada debido a las malas condiciones en las que había viajado.

- Eh, no. Muchas gracias- respondió- pero me gustaría preguntarle si ese de allá - dijo señalando el edificio-, es el castillo.

El hombre miró algo confuso a la mujer pero simplemente asintió en forma afirmativa.

Perfecto, pensó Marina. Agradeció al comerciante y tironeó la rienda de la lagartija de seis patas la cual empezó a caminar lentamente- Vamos bicho raro. Quisiera llegar HOY.

- Pero señorita- se interpuso el mismo comerciante en su camino- no puede irse sin ver estas reliquias. Le aseguro que nunca encontrará mejores precios que los míos.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- sin embargo el hombre no desistió y la pobre Guerrera ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia- ¡¡Oiga, si no me deja pasar lo lamentará!!

No pasó ni medio segundo después de decir esto que el mercader se vio momentáneamente rodeado de una tenue luz para después caer inconsciente al suelo.

Marina, espantada, se arrodilló a su lado para ver que le había pasado. Estaba vivo, pero no respondía.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Guerrera Mágica.

- Tu.

Siana, la misma chica que la atacó antes, estaba a unos 10 pasos de ella. Dos chicas más se encontraban al lado suyo, una rubia de pelo corto y ojos rojos, y otra de largo pelo lila y ojos celestes fríos como el hielo.

Marina levantó al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo y lo recargó en la criatura. Justo cuando ella misma iba a subir, la chica de ojos rojos libera lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego espantando a la criatura, la cual corrió a una velocidad increíble llevándose al hombre con ella.

- Y ahora se le ocurre moverse rápido- murmura una muy resentida Marina entre dientes- estúpido animal.

- Ella es muy divertida- comenta la misma chica que liberó la bola de fuego. Su tono de voz hablaba como si fuese algo asombroso. Siana asiente mientras que la otra solo la ve con lo que parecía ser un desagrado mortal.

- Muy bien Siana, si quieres pelear, lo haré. Pero te advierto que no caeré tan fácilmente como la última vez- dijo la Guerrera del Agua desenfundando su espada.

- Lo siento- la interrumpe la chica del pelo lila- Pero esta vez te enfrentaras conmigo.

- Esta bien- dictó Siana.- Tu te encargaras de ella mientras nosotras nos divertimos con los aldeanos- y diciendo esto ella e Ycul saltan hacia la zona en donde ya muchas personas se habían reunido por la conmoción.

- No, esperen- pero justo cuando ella se disponía a ir tras ellas, la tercera se le interpone.

- Tu tienes tus propios problemas Guerrera Mágica. Mi nombre es Aniram y hace muchos años que quiero hacer esto...

Y espadas chocan.

* * *

Los cálidos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana iluminando el cuarto. Todavía era muy temprano y faltaba una hora o dos para que sea la hora a la que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse. Pero no le importaba. No si podía continuar admirándola en sus brazos.

Latis acarició la mejilla de Lucy mientras esta continuaba en su plácido sueño. Su otra mano sostenía la palma de ella, no pudiendo evitar maravillarse. Sus manos no eran suaves ni delicadas como las de muchas damas. Más bien, firmes y fuertes, indicando años de entrenamiento y esfuerzo. Sus dedos eran largos y aún así, chicos comparados con los de el.

Cuando la vio después de tanto tiempo de espera, simplemente no quiso más que poder abrazarla y no permitirle separarse de el. Pero todos estaban allí y su muy antiguo hábito de no mostrar sus sentimientos en público, evitaron que sucumbiera a su deseo. Fue cuando todos estaban en el salón del trono cuando ella lo dijo...

"_No me mal entiendan, pero hubo veces en que mi deseo de volver fue mucho más fuerte de lo que era esa mañana. Y para serles sincera- agregó- no recuerdo haber deseado mucho regresar en ese momento."_

Entonces ella ya los había superado. Tal vez los extrañaba, pero no buscaba volver con ellos a Céfiro.

Ni con él.

Desde entonces se había propuesto no acercársele. ¿Por qué profundizar los sentimientos que tenía con ella si no le correspondería¿Por qué sufrir más de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora?

Por lo tanto, no le hablaba, a menos que fuese necesario, trataba de no observarla, cosa que era inevitable ya que ni bien la divisaba no podía evitar hacer otra cosa que quedar fascinado por sus ojos.

Y si que tuvo que esforzarse cuando chocó con ella en el pasillo, tratando de ser descortés y dejarla sola. Debía serlo, tal vez si hacía que lo odiase, no se acercaría tanto.

Pero ella tenía que llamarlo y preguntarle si algo estaba mal. Se veía irresistible cuando se ponía nerviosa. Le hizo acordar tanto a aquella vez en que ella le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido con Zagato.

No pudo evitarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya la estaba besando y ella a él.

La miró nuevamente. Cielos, si que había pasado el tiempo. Ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer. Y muy bonita, por cierto. Su cabello seguía siendo del más maravilloso color fuego que antes. Aunque se veía diferente suelto y desparramado por su pecho y el de el.

Sonrió levemente.

La Guerrera de Fuego abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con dos cálidos ojos violetas. ¿Era un sueño?

- Buenos días- la saludó el hombre.

Lucy se sonrojó al ver en donde estaba y a quien abrazaba- Bue.. buenos días- musitó tratando de evadir su mirada.

Latis volvió a sonreír y delicadamente sujetó su mentón para poder besar sus labios y así calmar sus nervios- Te extrañé- confesó suavemente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y la alegría que esa confesión había hecho- Y yo a ti.

Nuevamente iban a besarse, cuando...

_- "Lucy, Latis"_

- ¿Guru Cef?- respondieron ambos a la llamada mental.

_- "Llegó una llamada de auxilio. La aldea, a las afueras del castillo, está siendo atacada". _

- Vamos para allá- respondió Latis y sin decir nada más, ambos empezaron a vestirse a toda prisa.

* * *

-Diablos- maldecía Paris mientras comandaba la criatura que Guru Clef le entregó. Para colmo Ráfaga todavía no había llegado lo cual solo les dejaba los hombres bajo el mando de Latis ya que el resto de la guardia estaba repartida entre los fuertes y aldeas. Sin mencionar que muchos debían ser dejados para proteger el castillo junto a Guru Clef.

A su lado, Caldina se sujetaba para no caer. Presea era llevada por Ascot y Lucy viajaba con Latis.

Al llegar, solo fueron recibidos por gritos de desespero. Los aldeanos corrían de un lado para el otro tratando de escapar. ¿De qué? No sabían.

- Ahí- señaló Caldina. Unas dos chicas se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el centro de una guerra. Se movían ágilmente y soltaban pequeños rayos de luz hacia los inocentes habitantes quienes no podían hacer nada para defenderse.

Paris saltó antes de que su criatura pudiese tocar el suelo. Con espada en mano, se precipitó hacia la que tenía pelo rubio y ojos rojos.

Su gente... nadie que la atacase quedaría sin castigo.

Sin embargo, chocó con un escudo mágico que apareció alrededor de la chica protegiéndola, lo cual hizo que esta se percatara de lo cerca que estuvo de ser detenida.

- Eh?

- ¡Ycul, trata de estar más alerta!- la reprimió la otra jovencita, creadora del campo de fuerza.

Ycul sonrió apenada- Lo siento, Siana.

Pero esta ya no respondió, tenía su atención dirigida hacia el joven rey que era ayudado por Caldina y rodeado por el resto de sus amigos.

Lucy miró extrañada a las dos agresoras pero su mirada se desvió hacia un extremo en donde se encontraba la misma chica que la había tratado de matar unos días atrás. Estaba peleando agresivamente con una mujer de apariencia muy familiar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron sorpresivamente al ver que era su amiga Marina.

- ¡Ma..

- Yo no la llamaría si fuese tu- interrumpió Siana- Esta es una pelea entre ellas dos. Si te ve, en este momento, harás que pierda su concentración y pierda.

Ycul sonrió al ver como todos tensaron su cuerpo- Tendrán que entretenerse con nosotras por el momento. Vamos, será divertido.

¿Divertido¿Estaba loca?

- De acuerdo- aceptó Paris, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Marina era una Guerrera Mágica, no tendría problemas en defenderse sola... por el momento.

- Pero no sería justo que peleemos dos contra seis- dijo pensativamente Siana y, chasqueando sus dedos, hace aparecer un vórtice del cual salen dos pajarracos enormes con picos y garras afiladas. Estos se lanzan hacia ellos atacándolos mientras ella desenfundaba su espada- Ahora es mucho más parejo.

Mientras tanto Marina se encontraba en medio de una lucha por preservar su vida. Las intenciones de su atacante eran bastante claras: exterminarla. Y, como si fuera poco, lo hacía con un odio pasional. Se notaba por la fuerza de sus estocadas, la precisión de sus golpes y el frío de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó evitando que la hoja del sable se enterrara en su corazón- ¿Cuál es la razón por la cuál quieres matarme?

- No tienes ningún derecho- respondió Aniram. - No mereces tener respuestas. Mientras mis hermanas y yo estemos aquí, Céfiro olvidará lo que es estar paz. Ninguno de ustedes estará a salvo.

Y, como queriendo mostrarle a que se refería, su mirada se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus dos hermanas. Marina siguió esa dirección y se aterrorizó al ver a Ascot, quien estaba igual que siempre, invocando a sus criaturas para proteger a los pocos aldeanos, que parecían no haber sido alcanzado por los ataques del enemigo, de una bestia con forma de pájaro.

Más atrás, Latis combatía a una criatura similar mientras que Caldina hacía uso de sus dagas contra Ycul y Paris enfrentaba a Siana.

- No- susurró Marina pero esa distracción le costó ya que Aniram aprovechó su distracción para desarmarla.

- Ahora, Céfiro perderá a una de sus protectoras- La Guerrera del Agua cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando el golpe final...

- ¡¡Flecha de fuego!!

- Aahhh!!

Siana e Ycul escucharon el grito de dolor.

- ¡¡Aniram!!- gritó preocupada Ycul.

Siana, furiosa, batió con fuerza sus brazos creando así un torbellino de viento lo suficientemente fuerte para tirar a todos por los aires. Un vórtice aparece de la nada tragándose a las tres chicas y a los dos pájaros gigantes.

Marina se encontraba algo mareada por la sacudida pero el cuerpo de una persona había evitado que se golpeara fuerte al aterrizar. Era una mujer joven que la miraba preocupada. Trató de levantarse, seguramente no la dejaba respirar bien con su peso. Algo sólido en su pecho le llamó la atención. La mujer llevaba una armadura... y no una cualquiera.

Era la armadura de una Guerrera Mágica.

Sonrió.

* * *

Se sentó suavemente en el suelo. Descansaría por unos minutos antes de emprender nuevamente su viaje. Se había despertado hacía unas horas y, sin un adiós o un gracias, se marchó de la aldea antes de que todos despertaran.

A su espalda, llevaba un saco con algunas de las medicinas y vendas que Valdo le había enseñado a usar. No había sido su intención llevárselas, pero sin sus poderes seguramente las necesitaría. Si se presentaba la oportunidad, regresaría a pedir disculpas y a agradecer toda la ayuda que le brindaron.

El sonido de unos caballos al galope llamaron su atención. Al parecer, se acercaban a ella.

Miró algo curiosa hasta que divisó al único jinete. Este se detuvo al estar junto a ella.

- Veo que no estás dispuesta a esperar a que estés completamente sana- Dictó Hosuel mientras la miraba de forma acusadora.

- Tengo que ir- fue todo lo que la Guerrera del Viento respondió.

- ¿Así, sin decirnos nada?

Anais sonrió- No podía arriesgarme a que me sedaran de nuevo.

Hosuel murmuró algo sobre mujeres testarudas y le extendió las riendas del caballo que no tenía jinete- Al menos debiste robarte algún medio de transporte. Si fuésemos caminando, tardaríamos meses.

Aceptó las riendas pero lo miró seriamente- No tienes que venir conmigo.

- No me digas que hacer- y sin nada más que decir, ambos reanudaron camino.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me han dejado. Me agrada muchos recibirlos (sin mencionar que afecta positivamente a mi ego).

No duden en preguntar si tiene dudas y en avisarme si ven algún error.

¿Podrían ayudarme? No me acuerdo del verdadero nombre de la hermana de Presea y lo necesito para esta historia.

Gracias


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece. Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra. 

Capítulo N ° 9

Las puertas del trono se abrieron permitiendo que un gran número de personas entraran. Guru Clef observó con un cierto grado de alivio que todos habían vuelto sin graves heridas que atender. Sin embrago, perecían muy desmotivados. No los culpaba, había presenciado el enfrentamiento a través de su esfera mágica e igual que ellos llegó a la conclusión de que el enemigo era muy poderoso.

Concedido, esas tres niñas se retiraron declarando que ellos habían ganado este encuentro. Pero era obvio que ellas llevaban la ventaja en ese momento. Los dos pájaros enormes eran muy fuertes y Guru Clef pudo sentir que, de quererlo, las tres podían invocar a más monstruos para ayudarlas.

Además, aún cuando acudieron lo más pronto posible, no pudieron evitar que muchas personas fuesen afectadas. Ya le llegó el mensaje de que muchos de los comerciantes habían quedado inconscientes gracias al rayo lanzado por esas guerreras.

Curioso.

Lo que ese rayo lograba en las personas, todavía era un misterio para el. Había chequeado a muchos de los habitantes del pueblo atacado la última vez, incluyendo a la mamá de Lira, y no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión. Y lo peor de todo era que no importara que poción o hechizo usara, ninguno había logrado despertarlos.

Sin embargo, no todo fue en vano en esta última batalla. Lucy entró sujetando el brazo de una todavía aturdida mujer.

A el mago no le fue difícil entender por qué la Guerrera de Fuego estaba tan contenta.

Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se percataran del entusiasmo que de seguro se reflejaba en sus ojos. Aunque estaba consiente que solo Presea podría notarlo.

Marina hacía todo lo posible para no gritar a causa del dolor que provocaba la mano de Lucy. Esta chica se había vuelto muy fuerte con el pasar de los años. Combinado con su exceso de energía, eso podía ser muy peligroso, pensó sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Lucy, por favor, deja que me circule la sangre.

- Ahh!!- su amiga soltó rápidamente mientras pedía disculpas por su exagerado entusiasmo.

Sin embargo una nueva voz evitó que ella continuara con su reprimenda.

- Bienvenida, Guerrera Mágica- la saludo un hombre que estaba ubicado al lado del trono. Por sus ya vividas experiencias, Marina pudo adivinar por su túnica que el era un hechicero. Sin mencionar el largo báculo sostenido en su mano.

Nunca lo había visto antes. Sin embargo, prestando más atención a sus ojos, Marina se dio cuenta que tan equivocada estaba.

- ¿Guru Clef?- preguntó sin poderlo creer. Su cuerpo había crecido. Ya no portaba esa imagen de niño de la cual ella se había enamorado. Notando su altura y sus brazos de adulto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aún con sus nuevas características, se alegró al notar que sus ojos conservaban esa misma dulzura y sabiduría que ella, con tanto amor, guardó en su memoria.

Después de tanto tiempo, solo tenía que verlo una vez para volver a despertar esos sentimientos olvidados con tanto dolor.

- Así es, Marina- contestó Caldina con su ya conocida alegría mientras frotaba la cabeza del mago despeinándolo en el proceso- Nuestro querido muchacho también nos sorprendió a todos cuando apareció con este cuerpo. ¿No es cierto que se ve muy atractivo?

- Basta, Caldina, este no es momento de hablar de eso- La apartó Guru Clef apenado, no pudiendo evitar el bochorno que le provocaba la mención de su figura.

La mayoría rompió en risas. Mientras observaban como la ilusionista pellizcaba las mejillas del mago. Esto le hacía recordar la segunda vez que llegaron a Céfiro y descubrieron que Ascot había crecido gracias a su fuerza de voluntad. Mirando de reojo, pudo ver como su amigo sostenía cariñosamente la mano de Presea sin darse cuenta que era observado. Sonrió diabólicamente. Tenía muchas cosas que interrogar... es decir, preguntar a la obvia pareja.

Paris le explicó a Marina que era lo que había estado aconteciendo en las últimas semanas y como era que habían estado buscándola. A esto, la Guerrera Mágica les contó de su llegada a Céfiro y al barco "El Tormento". No olvidó mencionar que también habían sido atacados por aquella que se hacía llamar Siana.

-¿"El Tormento"?- preguntó Presea- Es extraño que te ayudaran. Es uno de los pocos barcos piratas a los que no hemos podía apresar.

- No me sorprendería- respondió Marina- Son muy buenos en lo que hacen. Y aunque no admitiría esto en frente de ella, su capitana es muy capaz y organizada. Eso si, es muy, pero muy terca.

- Dímelo a mi- comentó Ráfaga.

- Ehh?

- Eh tenido mis encuentros con ella.

- Marina- la llamó Guru Clef- si estás dispuesta a pelear nuevamente, puedo regresarte tus poderes. Es más seguro si los tienes para defenderte. Por razones que todavía desconocemos, el enemigo parece querer destruir a las Guerreras Mágicas.

La Guerrera del Agua sonrió- Bueno, no espero darles el gusto.

Ante esta respuesta, el mago invocó una luz azul que rodeo a la joven inundándola de familiares sensaciones. Desapareciendo el destello, Marina noto que vestía su armadura de Guerrera Mágica.

- Ahora solo falta Anais- habló Lucy.

- No te preocupes- la calmó su amiga- Anais es muy inteligente. Estoy segura que llegará por su cuenta. Después de todo, siempre supo como salir de los problemas.

* * *

- ¡¿Y ahora cómo salgo de aquí?!

Hosuel suspiró. Habían estado atravesando un pantano bastante peligroso en el cual se enfrentaron con algunas criaturas muy fáciles de derrotar. La chica lo había impresionado con la acertada puntería que tenía con el arco y la flecha. Sin embargo, nada pudo evitar que se viese atrapada en las arenas movedizas que caracterizaban el pantano.

- Quédate quieta y no te muevas. Iré por una liana para sacarte.

Tiempo después, llegada la noche, ambos estaban sentados frente al fuego mientras digerían una improvisada cena. Anais agradeció silenciosamente el que Hosuel estuviese con ella ya que no hubiese sido capaz de proveerse de alimento ni de encender una fogata. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a viajar por Céfiro sin que Nikona se encargara de tales detalles como refugio o comida. Una imagen de su amiga Marina persiguiendo al escurridizo animalito con un martillo gigante se presentó en su memoria.

- Estás sonriendo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la Guerrera- No me percaté de ello.

- Deberías hacerlo más seguido,- continuó Hosuel seriamente.- Mi tío me dijo que así te veías más bonita.

La Guerrera del Viento se sonrojó. ¿Le estaba haciendo un cumplido? Era difícil de decir ya que el tono que utilizó no era diferente al que usaría para insultarla. Su forma de ser se parecía mucho a la del hermano de Zagato, Latis.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué cruzaba por tu mente que te hizo sonreír así?

- Cosas.

- ¿Acaso pensabas en Paris?

Anais palideció completamente- ¿Q...Qué?

- Cuando estabas inconsciente, murmurabas muchos nombres. Pero el nombre "Paris" fue el que más sonó melancólico- Hosuel esperó a que ella dijera algo pero solo silencio tomó lugar- ¿Acaso te referías a su majestad, el rey Paris?

La Guerrera suspiró silenciosamente. 'Entonces, ahora es rey'. No es sorprendente, recordando quién era su hermana.- No pareces sorprendido.

Hosuel la miró por unos segundos- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- preguntó- No es un secreto el que el rey tuviese un romance con una de las Guerreras Mágicas.

- Yo no lo llamaría romance.

- ¿A no?

- Solo éramos unos niños. Los niños confunden sus sentimientos.

- No sé como es en tu mundo- sonrió burlonamente- Pero aquí, muchos jóvenes hacen cosas que otros no logran hacer hasta ya muy viejos. Son muy capaces de tomar responsabilidades.

Anais lo miró furiosa- Y es gracias a esas responsabilidades que ustedes les dan, que ellos pierden la inocencia- Enfocando la mirada nuevamente en el fuego, la guerrera suspira- A ningún niño se le debería negar su infancia.

Unos segundos de incómodo silencio pasan- Ya es muy tarde. Mañana debemos continuar nuestro viaje.

- ¿Estas cambiando de tema otra vez?- pregunta Hosuel.

- No lo estoy cambiando. Solo termino con esta discusión- explica la Guerrera del viento mientras se recuesta- Buenas noches.

Las chispas escapaban de los leños provocando que las sombras se moviesen. Hosuel observa como su acompañante dormía profundamente. Sonrió incomodo sabiendo que, nuevamente, esta mujer había logrado ganarle.

- Buenas noches.

* * *

- ¡Demonios!- gritó nuevamente frustrada- No puede ser que esté en tan malas condiciones.

Marina, la Guerrera del Agua, se encontraba tendida en el suelo, derrotada por tercera vez por Ráfaga, quién había aceptado ayudarla a entrenar. Al otro lado del la cámara de entrenamiento, Lucy y Paris mantenían un duelo bastante parejo el cual no parecía terminar.

- No te estas concentrando- hizo notar Guru Clef, quien hasta ahora había estado observando a las guerreras Mágicas para ver si sus poderes habían sido bien restaurados.

-¡Guru Clef!- exclamó Marina- Lo siento, pero es que estoy preocupada por todo lo que está pasando.

- No podrás ayudar si el enemigo te derrota,- explicó Ráfaga.- La última vez tuvimos mucha suerte. No podemos esperar que se repita de nuevo.

Un sonido metálico provoca que la discusión termine. Lucy logra desarmar al rey de Céfiro quedando así con solo su espada apuntando a su pecho. Ambos respiraban agitadamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

De repente, Paris sonríe victoriosamente- Empatamos.

Marina cae confundida mientras muchos signos de pregunta aparecen por encima de su cabeza- Pero que dices Paris. Es obvio que Lucy te venció. Ella fue…- sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que Lucy cae estrepitosamente en el suelo. Su mano soltando su espada para poder frotar débilmente un punto entre su cuello y espalda.

Antes de haber perdido su espada, Paris había sido capaz de dar un golpe seco en la nuca de la Guerrera de Fuego provocando que esta perdiera balance y fuerza.

- Bueno, supongo que si fue un empate- concluyó Lucy.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la Guerrera de Agua mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie- Esa fue una pelea muy impresionante- comentó- no sé cómo logras estar tan enfocada, yo no logro sacarme a Anais de la cabeza.

Lucy sonríe- Yo tampoco. Pero tu misma dijiste que ella podría cuidarse sola. Además no es como esa vez en que ustedes dos fueron tragadas por ese monstruo de luz.

- Ja, ja. Si que te asustamos esa vez- rió Marina.

- ¿Monstruo de luz?- preguntaron Paris y Rafaga.

- Si- contestó Lucy- Fue cuando todavía buscábamos a los genios. Marina y Anais habían sido capturadas por una gran barrera de luz y yo no podía encontrarlas. Creo que si no hubiese sido por que Nikona tenía un mapa que indicaba su ubicación, yo no habría descubierto que lo que atraía a la criatura era sangre.

Fue entonces que ambas Guerreras se miraron sorprendidas ya que habían llegado a una misma realización- EL MAPA- Gritaron juntas- ¡¡NIKONA!!.

* * *

Esperemos que en el próximo capítulo, Anais logre reunirse con sus amigas. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece. Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.

Capítulo N ° 10

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa bola de pelos?- preguntaba molesta la Guerrera de Agua mientras apartaba algunas malezas del jardín. No había nadie en el castillo que no estuviese buscando a Nikona. Según Paris, quién al parecer fue el último que vio al animalito, Nikona no había aparecido desde el día en que Latis había vuelto. Lo cual era extraño ya que ese era el mismo día en que las Guerreras habían sido invocadas nuevamente.

- No creo que halla simplemente desaparecido- comentó Presea.

- No habrá entrado alguien ha…

- No- respondió rápidamente la herrera- la seguridad aquí es muy buena.

Saliendo del castillo, Lucy se dirigió corriendo hacia ellas dos- Ya sabemos donde está,- anunció todavía exaltada por la carrera.- Guru Clef utilizó un hechizo localizador y pudo ver que estaba en las afueras de un pantano, algo lejos de aquí.

- ¿Y cómo iremos ahí?- preguntó Marina.

- Yo las llevaré,- la voz de Ascot las sorprende.- Latis y Ráfaga están patrullando las aldeas y Guru Clef no quiere que Paris salga del castillo.

Y así, invocando a dos de sus criaturas voladoras, los tres se ponen en marcha mientras Presea se queda observando a la distancia.

- ¿Sabes porqué Guru Clef no quiere que Paris venga con nosotras?- preguntó Lucy mientras se sujetaba con fuerza para no caer.- Es que me parece un poco extraño.

- Guru Clef solo está preocupado de que Paris cometa una tontería. Después de todo, ahora es el Rey de Céfiro y ya no puede tomarse la libertad de arriesgar su vida a su antojo. Además,- agregó sonriendo- solo vamos a buscar a Nikona. No es necesario que todos salgamos para cumplir esta tarea dejando el castillo sin protección.

Ambas guerreras se limitaron a disfrutar el paisaje mientras el viaje continuaba. Céfiro había florecido en los últimos años. Ciertamente, se veía mucho más bonito que cuando habían venido por primera vez.

Lucy miraba maravillada. Cierto, su trabajo y carrera le había permitido observar y estudiar los diferentes ecosistemas de la Tierra y había aprendido a apreciar los diferentes tipos de belleza que daba la naturaleza. Pero todos esos lugares palidecían comparados con este mágico planeta. ¿Cómo podría volver a conformarse con sus expediciones una vez que volviesen a la Tierra?

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza echando esos pensamientos a un rincón profundo de su mente. La simple idea de regresar y separarse nuevamente de Latis la ponía melancólica. Y estos no eran momentos de pensar en eso. Anais estaba perdida y un nuevo mal acechaba Céfiro. Realmente¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¡¡Lucy, Ya llegamos!!- La Guerrera de Fuego despertó de su hipnotismo. Marina la miraba divertida.- Por fin, parecías estar en otro lado.

-Perdón,- se sonrojó al ver que ya habían aterrizado.

-Bien,- empezó Ascot mientras su criatura desaparecía gracias a la magia del joven hechicero.- Se supone que por aquí encontraremos a Nikona.

- Bien,- carraspeó Marina mirando hacia el pantano que se encontraba frente a ellos.- Espero que sea así. Ya estoy harta de sorpresas.

Claro que Marina olvidó una regla muy importante de la vida: es necesario no divulgar en voz alta un deseo de tranquilidad (no importaba que estuviesen en Céfiro, donde los deseos podían hacerse realidad) ya que todo lo contrario sucedería.

Y así fue, ya que una vez que se disponían a entrar al pantano, filosos dientes se clavaron en el brazo de Ascot.

- Aahhhh!!- ambas Guerreras se voltearon para ver una gran criatura con cabeza de León y cabellos de serpiente. Una de estas serpientes todavía estaba aferrada al pobre hechicero. En el cogote de la criatura, sentada con una inocente sonrisa, estaba aquella chica rubia a la que conocía por el nombre de Ycul.

- ¡Sorpresa!

- ¡¡Ascot!!- gritó Marina.

- ¡¡Flecha de fuego!!- la serpiente es cortada y Ascot cae al suelo donde la guerrera del Agua lo recibe con dificultad.

- Creo que te prefería cuando eras un simple y liviano niño. ¿Cómo hiciste para ganar tanto peso en estos últimos años?

El joven rió un poco aunque su voz denotaba que estaba en mucho dolor.- Fingiré que no oí eso y que nun…,- Ascot no pudo terminar la oración y Marina sintió como su cuerpo aumentaba de peso gracias a su estado de inconsciencia.

A unos pasos de ella, Lucy trataba de mantener la pelea contra la criatura haciendo uso de sus poderes y la espada que Presea le había prestado. Trataba de moverse lo más rápido posible para evitar que las serpientes en la cabeza de la bestia no la mordiesen.

- Vamos, Guerrera de Fuego,- decía Ycul divertida.- El juego del gato y el ratón es muy aburrido. Enfréntate a mi mascota, será muy divertido.

-¡Lucy!- llamó Marina a su amiga. - Ascot está ardiendo en fiebre. Me parece que fue envenenado- Lucy pudo notar por el tono de preocupación, que el estado de su amigo no mejoraría a menos que lo llevaran rápidamente al castillo donde podía ser atendido.

- Muy bien Ycul,- dijo la Guerrera de Fuego adoptando la posición de ataque que su hermano mayor le había enseñado cuando era una niña.- Si quieres jugar, jugaremos.

* * *

Anais dejó escapar un ligero bostezo. Sin embargo, no fue tan ligero como para que Hosuel no lo notara.

- ¿No dormiste muy bien?

La Guerrera del Viento sonríe amablemente,- lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a pasar las noches en la intemperie.

Hosuel niega con la cabeza. Había escuchado maravillas de las Guerreras Mágicas. Sin embargo no podía evitar quedar extrañado con el comportamiento de esta mujer. ¿Serían las otras Guerreras iguales a ella?

- No me veas así,- dijo Anais adivinando sus pensamientos.- Soy una chica de ciudad, no una aventurera. Mi trabajo en el Mundo Místico no requiere que esté hecha para los cambios de ambiente.

La suave sonrisa logra alivianar un poco su actitud. Aunque sufriría la peor de las torturas antes de confesarlo frente a ella.

De repente, un sonido de arbustos moviéndose llama la atención de ambos. Algo se acercaba. ¿Un monstruo? En céfiro, sobre todo en las afueras de un pantano, esa era siempre una posibilidad. Hosuel desenfunda su espada y se posiciona delante de Anais.

- Pupupu pupu,- esta vez, lo que sea que esté ahí, emite un sonido propio. El jefe de la aldea aprieta con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a atacar, cuando la Guerrera Mágica sostiene suavemente su brazo.

- Espera,- dice susurrando con un pequeño tono de extrañeza. - Yo… yo conozco ese sonido,- deja pasar unos segundos antes de llamar. - ¿Nikona?

Y como si respondiese al llamado, el conocido animalito blanco salta a los brazos de la joven, - Pupupu pupu.

- ¡¡Nikona!!- Anais no puede creerlo. Nikona no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía siento tan suave como siempre, - Te extrañé tanto.

Hosuel mira el caluroso encuentro. El también conocía a la criatura. Su recuerdo era vago, pero ahí estaba. Años atrás, el Rey de Céfiro había hecho una visita a la aldea para ver si todo estaba estable y comprobar que la batalla contra Deboner no había dejado consecuencias irreparables. El blanco animalito estaba junto a èl al igual que el conocido Guru Clef.

- Dime Nikona, - comenta Anais sin notar como su acompañante se sumergía en sus recuerdos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pupupu pupu.

Una gota aparece en la frente de la joven.- Cielos, había olvidado que solo Lucy te entiende, - rió la chica.

El animalito salta de la alegría en sus brazos. Pero la tierna escena es cortada cuando un lejano rugido de animal es escuchado y la tierra tiembla solamente por unos segundos.

- ¿Y eso qué fue?- preguntó.

- Me parece que esta vez si fue un monstruo,- comentó Hosuel. - Ten tu arco y flecha listos, - ordenó suavemente mientras empezaba a caminar con su arma en mano.

- Espera,- lo detuvo dándose vuelta enfrentando a Nikona, quien había saltado de sus brazos al suelo. – Nikona, - la llamó.- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

* * *

-¡¡Cómo que se fueron!!- gritó furioso el Monarca de Céfiro. Había estado buscando a Nikona por el ala oeste del castillo, donde se estaban quedando temporalmente los habitantes evacuados de las aldeas atacadas.

Guru Clef acababa de informarle que la presencia de Nikona había sido detectada en las afueras de uno de los pantanos del planeta y que Ascot junto con las Guerreras Mágicas había partido a buscar al animalito.

- No entiendo por qué estás enojado- comentó el gran mago- solo fueron en una misión de retribución, no una cacería.

- Las Guerreras Mágicas no debieron salir con solo la escolta de Ascot- comentó furioso- No sabemos cuando el enemigo puede aparecer.

- Bueno, Latis y Ráfaga se fueron a investigar en las últimas aldeas que faltaban para saber si Anais está ahí. Y tengo entendido que Caldina partió a su Villa donde su trabajo requería de sus servicios.

- Oh, y qué hay de mí. ¿Hee¿O acaso ya no se me considera?

- Paris- dijo ya algo cansado de discutir este tema- entiende que a veces se necesitará más de ti aquí con tu gente. Ya no eres solo un guerrero, también eres Rey de Céfiro.

Paris lo miró furioso- Entonces como Rey, espero que se respete mi opinión. No permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar… Guru Clef?

Sin embargo, Guru Clef ya no estaba prestando atención. No por falta de respeto o algo por el estilo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el infinito y su suave color azul tomó un tono glaseado.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- preguntó Paris reconociendo esa expresión- ¿Quién se está comunicando contigo?

Guru Clef no respondió. No podía ya que no lo escuchaba.

Una amable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

La Guerrera de Fuego retira su espada del lomo de la bestia que acababa de derrotar. El animal cae pesadamente, sus cabellos de serpiente ya no tienen movimiento.

A unos pasos de ella, Ycul la mira con una fingida tristeza- ¿Era realmente necesario que lo mataras? El pobrecito solo quería jugar contigo.

Lucy la miró furiosa. Esta situación no le gustaba nada. Marina estaba detrás de ella atendiendo a Ascot.

Justo en ese momento, las hermanas de Ycul aparecen detrás de ella.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda hermanita?- preguntó sarcásticamente Aniram.

- No, gracias. Creo que puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

- Eso se puede ver- respondió tranquila Siana.

Ycul desenfunda su espada y arremete contra Lucy la cual bloquea rápidamente.

Izquierda, derecha, mantener posición de defensa pero buscar el punto donde su oponente dejara una abertura para atacar. Parecía una de las prácticas que sus hermanos y ella hacían en su dojo. Solo que su oponente se movía increíblemente rápido y con fuerza relativamente mayor a la de una persona de la edad que aparentaba.

- Ascot, despierta por favor.

El llanto de Marina la hizo despertar de su intensa concentración. Ycul tomó ventaja de esto golpeándola con tal fuerza que la Guerrera de Fuego sale volando aterrizando junto a sus dos amigos.

- ¡¡Lucy!!- Marina deposita la cabeza de Ascot en el suelo y toma posición delante su amiga. Lucy colocó una mano temblorosa en su labio para comprobar que estaba sangrando.

- Decepcionante- escucharon decir a Aniram.

Ycul enfundó su espada. Su mirada no se apartó de la escena enfrente de ella. Los tres estaban juntos con la guerrera de Agua bloqueando el camino en un patético intento de defender a sus amigos.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro- Supongo que podríamos terminar con esto- Una enorme esfera de fuego aparece en su mano derecha lista para hacer el lanzamiento- ¡¡Adiós Guerreras Mágicas!!- Y diciendo esto, la esfera sale disparada hacia su blanco.

- ¡Viento de defensa!- inmediatamente, una barrera verde claro los envuelve evitando ser quemados.

- Que demoni…- pero Ycul no puede terminar ya que una flecha atraviesa la palma de la mano que acababa de soltar la esfera de fuego- Aaahh!!

Todos los presentes miran extrañados el origen de la repentina defensa. A gran distancia de ellos, una mujer mira desafiante a las tres atacantes tensando otra flecha en su arco. Sus ojos verdes las mira desafiante.

Siana sonríe resignadamente- Entonces, por fin apareció la que faltaba.

- Ves que tenía razón- comentó Ycul mientras dolorosamente, y ayudada por Aniram, extraía la flecha de su herida- Es igual que antes pero tiene un nuevo aire repelente y agresivo.

La recién llegada Guerrera de Viento camina lentamente, aún apuntando al enemigo, colocándose enfrente de sus amigos- Ya te lo había dicho antes. No permitiré que amenacen a mis seres queridos.

Aniram intenta detener la sangre que brotaba de la mano de su hermana. Pero al ver que sus intentos eran en vano se vuelve hacia las Guerreras Mágicas- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- gritó furiosa. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y una barrera de agua brota de la nada atacándolas.

- ¡¡Viento de defensa!!- y nuevamente, la defensa mágica del viento las protege del ataque.

- Déjalas, Aniram- la detuvo Siana con una simple frase- ya no tiene sentido que estemos aquí.

-Ni pensarlo- negó bruscamente Aniram- Lastimaron a Ycul, merecen morir.

- Nos vengaremos más tarde- continuó tranquilamente Siana mientras tomaba a su herida hermana – Después de todo, ya no pueden escapar de nosotras. Ya no más- y con un movimiento de su mano, Ycul y ella se desvanecieron en el aire.

- Nos volveremos a ver, Guerreras Mágicas- y tras esa amenaza, Aniram también se desvanece.

Al desaparecer el peligro, la defensa mágica de Anais se disuelve y la Guerrera Mágica del Viento gira para encontrar la mirada expectante de sus viejas amigas.

- Hola chicas- saludó un poco incómoda ante tan repentino silencio. Silencio que solo se vio roto abruptamente por el grito de júbilo que soltaron ambas.

- ¡¡Anais!!

La joven mujer de ojos verdes se vio tumbada en el suelo ante abrazos inesperados que no dudó en devolver- Yo también las extrañé.

Nuevamente estaban juntas. Y ese reencuentro devolvió un calor fraternal en sus corazones. Ninguna de las tres notó un leve brillo de luz nacer e irradiar entre ellas.

* * *

Latiz detuvo el paso de su caballo. Sus sentidos se alertaron repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ráfaga, quién conocía el sexto sentido que el esgrimista mágico poseía.

- Es Lucy- murmuró extrañado- y también las otras dos guerreras.

- ¿Qué sucede con ellas?- preguntó preocupado.

- Puedo... puedo sentir sus presencias nuevamente.

* * *

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me han escrito. Y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (y si leyeron hasta acá, tengo que decir que los admiro).

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja o comentario, no duden en escribir.

**Mstica**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no me pertenece. Esto es algo que hice con el simple propósito de entretener y no gano nada a cambio por escribirlo. Por lo tanto, me ****gustaría que ninguna demanda se haga en mi contra.**

En memoria de Erika, quien me pidió que publique esta historia y murió la noche del 30/12/2004.

_Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, amiga._

**Capítulo N ° 11**

Presea corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Guru Clef se había comunicado mentalmente con ella para informarle que Ascot, al parecer, había sido herido y que venía en camino traído por las tres Guerreras Mágicas.

Si, las tres: Anais había aparecido.

Lo cual podía explicar el por qué Paris se veía tan ansioso mientras esperaban en donde el animal mágico aterrizaría.

- ¡¡Por todos los cielos!!- Presea no pudo evitar gritar cuando vio llegar a la criatura que traía consigo a tres Guerreras Mágicas, un desconocido y a su adorado Ascot, herido.

Guru Clef, junto a dos de los médicos que habitaban el castillo, corrieron a recibir al enfermo que estaba siendo atendido por la Guerrera de Viento, la cual no tardó en impartir ordenes con su autoritaria voz de doctora dando a entender que ella estaba a cargo del caso.

Una vez estable el enfermo, gracias a los ungüentos que Valdo le había proporcionado a Anais para contrarrestar cualquier tipo de venenos, los curadores, el gran mago de Céfiro y la guerrera se llevaron al joven mago seguidos por una muy preocupada Presea.

Fuera de todo ese caos que había sucedido en cuestión de segundos, Paris ayudó a Marina y a Lucy, la cual todavía estaba algo sacudida por el combate, a descender de su transporte- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó algo confundido y decepcionado por la falta de atención a su persona de parte de la Guerrera de Viento (sentimiento que rechazó en el acto al ver que egoísta de su parte era el creer que merecía más que su amigo herido).

Claro que, dejando el shock atrás, no pudo evitar recordar como su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos cuando la Guerrera de Viento había descendido con ese aire de confianza profesional y evidente preocupación por su paciente que solo hacía notar su incondicional e infinita bondad. _"Demonios"_, maldijo en voz baja. Anais no había hecho más que volverse más hermosa con el pasar de los años. Solo habían sido unos segundos, pero sus manos temblaron ante el deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos, de mirar el verde de sus ojos, de oír su dulce voz…

- Al parecer, Ycul nos estaba esperando con uno de sus monstruos,- las palabras de Marina lo sacaron de estado de ensueño.- Ascot fue herido y envenenado un poco antes de que Lucy acabara con la criatura. Sin embargo, Ycul no fue fácil de enfrentar y seguramente estaríamos muertas sino fuese por la llegada de Anais y su 'viento protector'.

- Lo que no entiendo,- Lucy.- Es cómo Anais tenía sus poderes cuando no estuvo en el castillo para que Guru Clef se los proporcionara.

- Guru Clef si le devolvió sus poderes- replicó el monarca de Céfiro- Al parecer, Anais utilizó a Nikona como conducto entre ella y el castillo.

- Igual que la primera vez que Marina y ella obtuvieron sus poderes- sonrió la Guerrera de Fuego- Ya veo que Anais sigue siendo la más lista.

- Solo quisiera saber porqué esta bola de pelos con patas no hizo lo mismo con nosotras- Marina apretó fuerte sus puños y miró maliciosamente a Nikona para ver que esta ya se estaba escapando al presentir que su existencia peligraba- ¡ Ven aquí¡¿Tienes idea de los líos que pudimos habernos evitado si hubieses hecho lo mismo con nosotras¡ Te cocinaré a fuego lento!

Lo ultimo que vieron Paris y Lucy fue el polvo que levantaron con la persecución.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, ya caída la noche, Caldina entraba agitada por las puertas del castillo cargando a un dormido Miraki en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ráfaga al ver que su esposa estaba en el castillo y no en su villa- Creí haberte dicho que era mejor que te quedaras en casa.

Caldina no respondió a su esposo. Simplemente colocó a su hijo en los brazos del Capitán de la guardia real y empezó a caminar hacia el ala de la enfermería.

- Caldina, espera. Ya te dije a través del mensajero que no era necesario que veng...- pero no pudo continuar ya que su mujer se había parado en seco y se dio vuelta para mirarlo con furia.

- No se trata de ser necesario o no, Ráfaga- le dijo esta cortante- No hay forma de que yo pueda recibir la noticia de que Ascot está herido y no venir aquí a verlo.

Ráfaga retiró su mirada avergonzado. A veces olvidaba el amor fraternal que su esposa y el joven mago compartían desde tiempos pasados- Lo siento- se disculpó.

-¿Cómo está el?

- Fuera de peligro. Anais, Guru Clef y otros médicos pudieron aplicarle el antídoto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

- ¿Anais?- preguntó Caldina extrañada- Quieres decir que la encontraron?

- Más bien, ella los encontró a ellos. Los defendió del ataque y mantuvo a Ascot vivo hasta que lo trajeron al castillo.

- Llévame con él, por favor.

- Primero llevemos a Miraki a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y después te llevaré con él- su esposa lo miró algo dudosa- No te preocupes- dijo para tranquilizarla- Presea está con el.

* * *

Las risas hacían eco por todo el cuarto. Las tres guerreras se encontraban sentadas en la cama ubicada en el centro de la habitación, charlando, compartiendo y recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido al estar separadas. Anais pasó una de sus manos por su rostro apartando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Hacía años que no reía tanto hasta el punto en que su estómago empezara a dolerle.

- Los monos destrozaron todo el campamento y perdimos casi todo el equipo- dijo Lucy tratando de recuperar el aire- Nos dimos cuenta que no se habían vuelto locos, en realidad, resulta que ellos entraron en una de las tiendas de campaña y había encontrado el licor que mi jefe siempre llevaba con él.

-¿Quieres decir que estaban borrachos?- preguntó Marina intentando no caerse de la cama. Pero en el momento en que Lucy asintió, la Guerrera del Agua no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente provocando que sus amigas rompieran a reír nuevamente.

Después de que las risas cesaron, Anais notó lo tarde que era. Preguntó si cada una tenía el mismo cuarto que la última vez que se hospedaron en el castillo o si compartirían los aposentos tal como cuando viajaban por Céfiro con Nikona. No pudo evitar extrañarse cuando las mejillas de Lucy se tornaron rosadas mientras esta miraba algo avergonzada sus manos.

- Verás- dijo Marina mientras miraba pícaramente a la Guerrera de Fuego- Yo creo que tendremos que tener nuestros propios cuartos ya que aquí nuestra amiga tiende a pasar sus horas nocturnas en compañía de cierto esgrimista mágico.

- ¡Marina!- chilló Lucy.

- ¡Lucy!- exclamó Anais sonriente- No te creí capaz- y, ante el gemido algo disconforme de la pelirroja, Marina y Anais se echaron a reír a medida que se levantaban de la cama y caminaban hacia la puerta.

- Que pases buenas noches, Lucy- fue lo último que la guerrera de fuego oyó antes de quedar sola.

* * *

- Ya déjame- chillaba Ascot apartando las manos de Presea quien trataba de acomodarle sus almohadas- Suficiente tendré que soportar cuando Caldina llegue a tratarme como a un niño.

Presea, con una expresión de alivió, besó fuertemente sus labios tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

- Presea...

- ¿Tienes idea de el susto que me diste?- le recriminó entre besos- Prométeme...- beso- que nunca...- otro beso- te perderé- un beso más largo.

Finalmente, el joven mago apartó a su prometida de él. Mirándola tiernamente a los y sonriendo ligeramente, respondió- Te lo prometo.

En ese momento se escuchan pasos en el pasillo que se acercaban rápidamente a la enfermería. La puerta se abre repentinamente y con fuerza- ¡¡¡MI NIÑO!!!- Gritó una alarmada mujer, quien se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo a su pecho y llenando su rostro con rápidos besos.

- Hay, quítate- chilló nuevamente, y sin éxito, Ascot mientras trataba de separar los brazos de la ilusionista de alrededor de su cuello- ¡¡CALDINA!!

* * *

- Marina- exclamó Guru Clef. Había bajado a la sala de entrenamiento buscando a Paris, a quien siempre podría encontrar allí, y se sorprendió al encontrar a la Guerrera de Agua.

- Guru Clef- Marina bajó su espada- Lo siento mucho, estaba entrenando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó- Creí que estabas con Anais y Lucy.

- Lo estaba- respondió la joven mujer- Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Seguiremos hablando mañana.

- ¿Cómo está Anais?

- Bien, creo...- titubeó un poco- Asumo que está un poco desorientada como nosotras. Realmente pasó mucho tiempo y ninguna esperaba volver aquí- suspiró tristemente- Para serte sincera, yo ni siquiera creí que las tres volveríamos a encontrarnos nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el mago extrañado- Las tres estaban en el mismo mundo.

- No lo sé. A mi me era muy doloroso recordar. Todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que perdimos... Lo irónico es que me lastimaba más estar separada de ellas. Pero con el tiempo... aprendí a vivir y seguir adelante. No recordaba lo mucho que las necesitaba a las dos hasta que las tres estuvimos juntas hoy. Es como si hubiese estado sedienta sin saberlo y finalmente me diesen un baso de agua lastimándome dulcemente la garganta y aliviándome.

El gran mago de Céfiro la miró con tristeza para finalmente apartar la mirada- Deberías ir a dormir- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

- No- se rehusó- necesito entrenar- Marina vio como el dudaba un poco y empezaba a alejarse de ella. Entendiendo bien la razón del porqué ese acto la lastimaba, la joven lo llamó suavemente- Guru Clef- cuando el se detuvo y la miraba cuestionantemente ella continuó- No puedo entrenarme sola. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Sonrío y alzando su báculo conjuró a dos guerreros de arena que rápidamente la enfrentaron. Viéndola pelear con todas su energías, Guru Clef convocó una silla de luz para quedarse ahí, junto a ella... admirándola.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está Ycul?- preguntó Aniram al sentir que Siana se acercaba a ella. A sus pies, la oscuridad parecía fluir en forma líquida formando un pequeño remolino que no llegaba a alcanzar sus rodillas.

- Mucho mejor. La herida desapareció. Solo necesita descansar- respondió su hermana y Aniram asiente con su cabeza sin dejar de perder la concentración en su hechizo- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Cada minuto que las Guerreras Mágicas pasen tiempo juntas, sus poderes aumentan y su confianza en ellas mismas se fortifica- explicó Aniram- Es necesario que hagamos algo para evitarlo.

- Y qué sugieres.

- El laberinto oscuro- No le fue difícil imaginar las facciones en el rostro de Siana. Sabía que su hermana no estaba muy segura de ese método.

- Te das cuenta de que si no lo hacemos bien, ellas solo se harán más fuertes. Este puede ser tanto un hechizo debilitador como fortalecedor- preguntó seria la chica.

- Lo sé- respondió Aniram- pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme con tal de cumplir con nuestra misión.

* * *

Anais- la Guerrera del Viento caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su cuarto cuando una voz la llamó.

A unos pasos de ella se encontraba Hosuel acercándose.

- Hola- lo saludó amablemente- ¿Está todo bien?

El solo respondió su pregunta con otra- ¿Cómo está tu amigo?

- Mucho mejor. Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo a tiempo.

- Yo no hice nada. Solo...

- Solo dejaste tu aldea y me acompañaste aún cuando sabías que el estar cerca de mío te ponía en peligro- terminó Anais por él- Eso fue muy valiente.

- Cómo te dije antes- habló el jefe de la aldea- solo cumplía con mi palabra. Tu ayudaste a uno de los míos y, por lo tanto, era mi deber ayudarte- el hombre la vio fijamente a los ojos- Céfiro está en peligro¿**N**o es verdad?

Anais suspiró suavemente acercándose a una de las ventanas- Posiblemente. Si no fuese así, ni mis amigas ni yo estaríamos aquí.

Hosuel observó por la ventana. El cielo estaba estrellado. Parecía seda negra con diamantes incrustados.

- Encontrarte con tus amigas te hizo bien- al ver que Anais lo miraba cuestionablemente, se explicó mejor- No sé, antes parecías algo... vacía, perdida.

- ¿Vacía?- preguntó extrañada.

- Sí. Pero ahora tienes un pequeño brillo que antes no había notado- dijo él sin mostrar emoción en sus palabras. Así era siempre, inexpresivo pero honesto- Todavía estás preocupada, pero hay más confianza en ti- se dio vuelta lentamente y empezó a caminar alejándose de ella- Supongo que eso es bueno. Buenas noches Guerrera Mágica.

Anais sonrió suavemente y volvió su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado. Era cierto, con Lucy y Marina de vuelta en su vida, sentimientos que creía haber olvidado eran despertados de su largo sueño.

¿ Era eso bueno?

¿Podría arriesgar su debilitado corazón después de haber tardado tantos años en construir una barrera protectora alrededor de él?

Sí, lo haría. Ellas eran sus amigas y no las dejaría ahora que solo podían ser fuertes estando juntas. Sobre todo, considerando el peligro en que se encontraban.

Un suave sonido la saca de sus pensamientos haciendo que su rostro se volteara hacia su inesperado observante.

Verde se encuentra con dorado.

Anais cierra sus ojos con fuerza y dolor. ¿Tenía el destino que ser tan cruel como para que se encontraran en el mismo pasillo y enfrente de la misma ventana en la que se encontraron tantos años atrás?

- Hola, Paris- saludó con extrema cortesía. El ahora rey de Céfiro había crecido bastante. Ya no era un joven. Era un hombre. Hombros anchos, pelo un poco más largo pero igual de incontrolable como antes y barba de dos días. Anais se controló de solo enfocarse en cualquier facción que no fuesen sus ojos.

Por otra parte, Paris parecía sumergirse enteramente en la presencia de la Guerrera Mágica. Finalmente la tenía frente a el. Hermosa, dulce, casi no se dio cuenta cómo había caminado lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su aroma floral. Esperaba que ella no notara como su cuerpo parecía temblar.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Si, si podía hacer algo por él. Que lo abrazara, que sus delicadas manos le acariciaran el rostro mientras susurraba cuanto lo había extrañado.

Quería tocarla, saber que realmente era ella y que estaba ahí con él. Su mano se extendió hacia su rostro y ella se apartó ligeramente- Anais- susurró con un tono suave, casi rogando.

- Me alegra mucho verte- dijo la joven mujer todavía evitando sus ojos- Me han dicho que ahora eres Rey. Es bueno saber que has estado bien todos estos años.

Al notar que ella retrocedía lentamente tomó su mano evitando su escape- No he estado bien- dijo con voz ronca- No sin ti a mi lado mi querida Anais- y nuevamente su mano se levantó en dirección a su rostro. Pero cuando su piel apenas había tenido contacto con su mejilla, ella se rehusó bruscamente.

- No, lo siento. Me retiraré a dormir.

- Espera- la detuvo tomándola por los hombros. Perecía un animalito asustado- Por favor, mírame a los ojos.

No, no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, sería imposible negarse a sí misma y a su corazón el que sí, si lo había extrañado. Ya era muy difícil contenerse al sentir su contacto. Su barrera se estaba derrumbando y no podía darse ese lujo.

En Céfiro se libraría una batalla.

Ellas ganarían o perderían.

Pasara lo que pasara, no podría quedarse con él. No podría abrazarlo y encerrarlo en sus brazos para siempre.

Y dolería. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Ella era lo bastante inteligente como para aprender de lo vivido. No cometería el mismo error.

- ¿No me recuerdas, Anais?- preguntó el Rey de Céfiro algo asustado- ¿No nos recuerdas?- Anais sintió que algo frío era puesto en su mano. Pánico entró a su cuerpo al ver que objeto era ese.

Oh, que cruel podía llegar a ser. Lloró en su mente al ver la piedra mágica en su palma- ¡No, Paris!- le gritó devolviendo el objeto a sus manos con furia- ¿Para qué me das eso? No entiendes que no podré quedármelo, no volverá conmigo al Mundo Místico. Desaparecerá como las últimas dos veces.

- Anais, yo...

- Déjame ir- le pidió cortésmente, controlando el tono de su voz para que sonara indiferente.

Paris la miró sorprendido ( sin mencionar lastimoso). Su corazón parecía romperse. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez, ella no sentía lo mismo que antes. Tal vez alguien más ocupaba un puesto especial en su corazón.

Ese pensamiento lo asustó más que todos los monstruos en Céfiro. Ella, amando a otra persona.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, soltándola.

- Buenas noches- se despidió ella cortésmente mientras se alejaba dejando a un Rey lidiando con sus emociones.

* * *

Hola a todos

Empecé a escribir esta historia hace años. Todos los capítulos que he estado agregando ya estaban escritos. Eso explica el que halla estado actualizando seguido. Pero los capítulos continuos todavía no han sido volcados a la computadora. Les digo esto para explicar que no estaré actualizando tan a menudo como antes.

Esto no quiere decir que abandonaré esta historia. Entiendan que tardaré entre cada capítulo para así poder lograr la mejor calidad y narrar lo mejor posible esta aventura que nuestras heroínas viven.

Mientras tanto, y para que se diviertan un poco, podrían ayudarme un poco. Tengo dos finales pensados para este fanfiction y tienen que ayudarme a elegir cual será. El obstáculo, lo único que puedo decirles es que un final es "_final feliz_" y otro es "_final realista_". No se dejen engañar, un "_final realista"_ puede o no ser un final triste.

Dejen en sus reviews su elección y veremos cual queda.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Lamento mucho la tardanza y agradezco mucho a aquellos que me escribieron. Gracias, realmente significó mucho.

Mstica


End file.
